A Lifetime with you
by Isolating
Summary: A love story with Minato and Ino. Minato wasn't Naruto's dad, nor was he with Kushina. He was the same age as Naruto and the gang, and he had his eyes on one woman, and one woman alone; Ino Yamanaka. Ino leaves Konoha to become stronger and when she comes back, Kushina is after her man. Oh no! What will she do? : D rated M (Just in case)
1. Farewell Friends

A lifetime with you

Minato wasn't Naruto's dad, nor was he with Kushina. He was the same age as Naruto and the gang, and he had his eyes on one woman, and one woman alone; Ino Yamanaka. Ino leaves Konoha to become stronger and when she comes back, Kushina is after her man.

* * *

Today was the big day.

Ino Yamanaka, was counting the days down, no more training with Shikamaru or Chouji and Asuma-sensei. Her grandmother had requested her to come to the Yamanaka main house, in the mountains. It was far into the mountains, Ino had been there once, and could barely remember the scenery. Her father was happy to see his mother accepting Ino, little did Ino know, that his mother was very cold towards her family. That training with her, wouldn't be so easy.

Ino woke up, stretching she placed her feet on the floor. Rubbed her eyes, as she got out of bed. Slowly reaching over for the covers of her bed. Halfway making her bed, she remembered that today was the day! Quickly making the rest of her bed. She quickly ran to the shower. When she came out of the shower, she was wide awake, happy and combing her hair. Quickly putting it in her high pony tail, she made her way down the stairs and see her father waiting to eat breakfast.

"Sorry" Ino smiled

"It's fine princess" He smiled placing some pancakes on his plate.

After finishing breakfast the two cleaned up and started to make their way towards the main gate.

"Do you think she'll see you off?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow

"Mother?" Ino blinked "I doubt it, she's too busy drinking"

"Ino, that's rude" Inoichi frowned at the comment

"I'm sorry but that's all I've ever seen her do, picking up brown bottles" Ino mumbled sighing

"I'm sorry Ino"

"it's not your fault, Daddy" Ino smiled linking her arm around his "You're always my number one"

"And you're always be my one and only, princess" Inoichi gave a huge smile, he was proud. His daughter was growing up so beautiful and she had a good head on her shoulders. _'that's my girl'_

"Ino chan!" Naruto ran up to the two, wearing his regular orange tracksuit with blue on his upper shoulder and around his waist. There was a white swirl on his left side with a tassel. the Uzumaki swirl on the back. His collar was large and white. Naruto had a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. His blue forehead protector was on his forehead. His sandals were a dark blue.

Minato came running up behind him. Minato wore a grey sweater, matching Naruto's but instead of a tracksuit; Minato had black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee. His blonde hair was a bit longer then Narutos, he had a blue forehead protected on and black sandals.

"Ino-chan" Minato rubbed the back of his head "uhh hi"

"Hello Minato-kun!" Ino smiled "Ahh Naruto-kun hello" She still had her smile on her face

"Princess I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Iruka-sensei before we leave"

"Alright daddy" Ino nodded her head and quickly turned her head back to a girl shouting her name

"INO-PIG!" Sakura ran towards them, her bright pink hair was shoulder length. She had her red mandarin dress, with white circular designs. She had short sleeves, with tight dark green shorts. She also had blue sandals, and her forehead protector on.

"Forehead, nice to see you" Ino laughed getting a hug from her best friend

"When you get back, I'll prove to you, Sasuke is mine!"

"He's all yours Sa-ku-raa" Ino mocked laughing at the face she made

"we could hear your voice across the village, how troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru was a lazy genius, he wore a plain outfit, that was a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, on both sleeves and the back was a circle with a line going through it. He had brown pants and blue sandals, and his forehead protector was blue and was resting on his left arm.

Chouji was happily munching on chips. Chouji was a big boy. He had black shorts, a short sleeved green haori and a light green shirt. Around his neck was a large white scarf. His forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead, it was shaped different so it would allow a divider of his hair, both sides would be poking out. ** _(AN: I have no idea how to describe it LOL!)_**

"Shika-chan, Chouji-san"

"Why chan?" Shikamaru glared "And It's Shika-ma-ru, woman"

His reply was Ino sticking her tongue out at him

"Che" he mumbled

"so, you're leaving huh?" Minato ran his hand in his hair, he had a frown on his face.

"Minato-kun" Ino walked towards him, grabbing his hand, she squeezed his hand. "It's so I can become stronger, and kick all those girls in the butt, If they try to take you from me"

"I'll hold you to that, I'll wait for you" Minato smiled pulling her into a firm hug "I'll miss you Ino"

"I'll hold you to that, Minato-kun" Ino wrapped her arms around him "I'll miss you too"

Minato kissed Ino's forehead softly.

Feeling his lips on her forehead Ino, felt her face going red. Dragging her eyes to meet his, she felt his hands cup her face on both sides. Slowly the two felt themselves being drawn together, and wanting their lips to touch and make contact. Just about to touch, chills went up and down Minato's spine.

"Whaaaaat are you doing to my prin-cess~" Inoichi's dark scary voice came out, snapping the two out of their moment.

 _'Damn it'_ Minato cursed _'I forgot he was coming back'_

Ino and Minato jumped back from each other, blushing like crazy.

"ahh, Inoichi-sensei" Minato could not look at Inoichi especially after what he wanted to do to his princess.

Flames could be seen, from Inoichi's eyes, if looks could kill Minato would be ashes.

"Alright princess, let's go" Inoichi glared at Minato one more time

"Alright daddy" Ino smiled quickly running past her father and kissing Minato on the cheek "bye Minato- kun"

Minato could only look like a fish without water, holding his cheek where Ino kissed him, he gave a small smile watching her walk away, until he made a mistake at looking at her father.

Her father would have pissed on his ashes, after he was dead now. He dragged his eyes away from Inoichi looking down to the ground.

Getting past the front gate, Ino and Inoichi were walking towards the forest, when a loud fool yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto yelled waving his hand in the air "Take care Ino-chan!"

"Naruto! You BAKA!" Sakura yelled wanting to punch him "You better get stronger Ino-Pig!"

"Take care Ino!" Minato smiled waving his hand

Everyone else friends of Ino were there waving to her, yells were heard consisting of 'Take care!', 'Good luck Ino!', and 'We'll miss you!'

"Sakura!"

"What!?"

"Take care of everyone!" Ino had tears down her face

 _'I will do it'_ Ino wiped her face of her tears turning back to the road ahead of her _'I will become the strongest Konichi in Konoha!_ _'Not for me, but for Konoha!'_


	2. The Return of Ino

"It has been so long, I wonder if I'll recognize anyone" Ino mumbled to herself quickly looking up the the sky she loudly voiced "I can't believe, How long it has been!" Ino stretched her arms out walking side by side with her father.

"It's been five years, princess" Inoichi smiled at his beautiful young daughter "You are so beautiful"

"I'm surprised grandmother didn't make you stay" Ino laughed "Man she knows how to put you to work"

"That's my mother, princess, she knows how to train" Inoichi laughed at the stories Ino told him, as they walked back to Kohona. A sudden silence, made Inoichi stop and ask her a question.

"Something wrong Princess?"

"Just a sudden thought" Ino replied, she was always honest with her father, never lied never disrespected him "What if I'm still the weak one?"

"Princess, you were always strong, you know your limits and abilities, you will always be strong, you are after all Ino Yamanaka the Mind Walker, that title doesn't just come without certain abilities" He smiled getting a hug from his daughter "You are a skilled fighter, and you know when to act and how to react to situations"

"Thank you daddy" Ino smiled "I was taught from the best, you and grandmother"

"That's right, you were taught by the best" Inoichi laughed finally reaching the front gate of kohona. "ready to see everyone?"

"Of course" Ino smirked "When have I ever turn down a chance to show off to Forehead" She laughed knowing everything would be just fine with her father by her side.

"State why, you are here" A kohona guard quickly stopped them, realising Inoichi right away "Inoichi- Sensei"

"Woah!" One of the guards quickly stood up "Good afternoon miss"

"watch it" Inoichi snapped glaring at the man

"y-yes sir" the man shivered in fear

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka" Ino bowed. "I am returning from training with the famous Ai Yamanaka the head of the Yamanaka clan, in the mountains north of here"

Ino wore a black Kimono dress, going down to her mid thigh, she had flower designs on the dress. The Kimono dress had gone up her right side and down her right arm as a sleeve. Ino had a sash around her waist in a darker purple. The left side of the dress had no sleeve and didn't even cover anything. Ino wore a chain mail like fishnet across her chest. Covering her chest. She had that type of material running down her body under her shorts and down to her feet. She had put on a pair of black stockings that went to her lower thigh. Ino's shoes came up to her knee cap. Her hair was still the same length flowing down past her butt she had put some braids in the ponytail. She had a loose bandage around her neck. She had gotten her lip pierced and four piercings in her ear.

Ino just smiled and hid a giggle at the poor rookies mistake "Good afternoon to you as well" She smirked

"The hokage is waiting for your return, both of you" the guard bowed "Welcome home Ino-chan, Inoichi-sensei"

"Come on, Princess" Inoichi sighed "We can't keep the Hokage waiting"

"Yes father" Ino followed along side her father.

Walking through the town, Ino was welcomed home by dozens of people, nodding her head she'd thank them.

Slowly the two made their way, to the hokage's office.

Heading towards the door down, a long narrow hallway. They could hear a woman yelling.

 **In the office**

"Damn it this isn't right at all!" Tsunade frowned, running her hands through her blonde hair, Tsuande was the current hokage. She wore a green haori with the word gamble in kanji, inside a red circle. She wore underneath a grey kimono-style blouse, no sleeves dark blue pants. She was wearing open toed high heels with red polish on her her finger and toe nails. "Shikamaru, Shikaku anything?"

"I don't see how we are going to ev-"Shikaku was trying to explain until a red blur came in

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried, Sakura wore a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her old outfit, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt. She also wore grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth "Naruto is at it agai-" She was cut off at Naruto jumping in

"What the hell is this!" Naruto in his regular outfit. The outfit retains the orange colour from his Genin days. The jacket had black on either shoulder and went down the Zipper and around his waist. Naruto still wore the orange pants. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. He was now a Chunin, which he was forced to take the exam by the hokage, Literally.

"Damn it Naruto!" Tsunade slammed him into the ground with her fist "Sakura! we are busy" She glared at the pink haired woman

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!" she bowed quickly

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oh for fuck sakes" Tsunade cursed "Come in"

"I have came back, with my daughter-" Inoichi was about to introduce Ino to her; As they bowed.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka" She bowed again "I am sorry, if we have interrupted anything"

"Welcome back Ino, my name is Tsunade" Tsunade smiled "A girl with manners, Tell me child" She paused "How was your training?"

"It was well needed" Ino spoke with no emotional expression

"That curse mark, it won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all" Ino replied

 _-It seems she has a curse seal on her right side it might be powerful, I'm going to have to spend time with her-_ Tsunade frowned as she saw Ino

"Oh that's right" Inoichi spoke up "Ino will be joining the ANBU and the Intelligence Squad"

"Oh really?" Tsunade looked at Ino

 _-She doesn't look like much-_

"I may not look like it; but I have something up my sleeve" Ino smirked

 _'Cheeky kid'_ Tsunade smirked grabbing her clipboard _'might as well do it here'_

"all right, well you can sign up here"

"Where do I sign" Ino extended her hand as a pen floated into her writing hand

 _'how did she?'_ Sakura thought

"here" Tsunade glared "It starts tomorrow" she placed the paper facing Ino

"Where" Ino flipped the paper to quickly scan the paper, signing the paper; she turned it back to the hokage. Quickly looking up to meet the hokage's eyes

"ANBU headquarters"

"Got it" Ino nodded her head

"You may leave" Ino bowed and turned on her heels and left Inoichi followed behind her

"Wow" Shikamaru was speechless

"you can all leave" Tsunade frowned sitting down at her desk

"but lady Tsunade we have to figur-" Shikaku tried to reason with Tsunade

"All can leave besides you" She glared "We need to talk"

Ino and her father slowly walked down the street.

"alright princess, I'm going to bed"

"As am I father" Ino nodded her head "Good night"

"Good night" He smiled heading to his room, he fell asleep.

Ino slowly made her way to her room, opening the door. She wasn't surprised her room stayed the same,ever since she left.

Crawling onto her bed, Ino curled up on the bed and smiled at the picture she had on the shelf, with herself, sakura, Naruto, Minato, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Slowly Ino fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chapter two done : D

Thank you for reading my friends.


	3. ANBU Exam

Waking up in her old room, made Ino realise, she needed to move out. Getting ready for the day, she already had a plan. Once she has the money; she's going to buy a house. Nodding her head while combing her hair, it was set in stone. Walking downstairs she saw her father with his home-made pancakes.

"Good morning princess" He smiled

"Good morning father" She smiled and sat down "I cannot wait to have these, it's been so long" Ino laughed

While eating breakfast, Inoichi felt like the luckiest man, his daughter was home and enjoying breakfast with him, he knew she would want to move out. For now he will enjoy all the time he has left with her.

"are you ready for the exam?"

"Yes, I am" Ino nodded "I mean how hard can it be?"

"It's not easy Ino" Inoichi chuckled "As long as you study, you'll be fine"

"Do you have the study material?" Ino blinked"

"Oh" Inoichi quickly grabbed the book "sorry I forgot to give you this"

"That's fine" Ino gave a small smile quickly opening she scanned her eyes on the texts, and within minutes she was done.

"You sure you can pass?"

"I'm positive" Ino smiled "Alright dad, I got to go" Ino waved "I'll be back, wish me luck!"

"Good luck Princess" he called out "Guess I'll open the flower shop" He walked into the shop.

Writing the ANBU exam was the easiest thing, Ino has ever done. Sighing as she was finished, she and Tenten were sent into the hallway after they were done.

"Tenten?" Ino walked over to her since they were both done they had to step outside in the hallway

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Tenten stopped and suddendly glared

"Last time I checked I was applying for ANBU" Ino cracked a smile, noticing Tenten's outfit She now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener. She wore puffy pants with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages.

"Just because you changed your outfit doesn't mean you are qualified" Tenten spat at her

"Really?" Ino glared "You want to play that game Tenten" She smirked "Let's play"

"Che just go back to shopping"

 _-She doesn't even belong here-_ Tenten thought to herself

"It seems you aren't even nervous by the looks of it you've taken this exam before" Ino smirked

"You implying something there pig?"

"You failed" She smirked "Shouldn't you not be here"

"You bit-" Tenten was cut off as they were summoned into the room with a higher member of the ANBU

"You two seem to know what you are doing" The man replied he didn't hide his face as he was an older man with a long white beard "You two will be showing you're summoning jutsu to the high council, Minato-sama and Tsunade-sama"

 _'More councils great... Wait Minato?'_ Ino quickly scanned the faces that was present where she saw him smirking at her "Sounds like fun" She smirked back at Minato

"o-okay" Tenten gulped knowing her father was in that group

"Come" the old man walked out of the room towards another where there was a huge arena waiting for them. The old man walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Minato.

"Tenten you will start" Minato announced

"Please Lady Ino, step outside of the ring" The old man asked her which she walked behind the wooden boards once she was there Tsunade spoke

"You may start" Tsunade nodded her head

"Tenten you are first" Tenten's dad glared as he sat down watching her summon a high monster that she had to be able to control

 _'I don't know, if I can do this'_ Tenten thought to herself gulping, she chose Roarma the bat queen.

"Roarma, summoning no jutsu!" she screamed as she summoned a huge bat monster that had very large fangs "Now demon! Do as I command!"

A huge dark aura washed over everyone in the room, the monster roared showing its teeth. Chuckles were heard.

"Mortal. You dare summon a demon!" She laughed hitting Tenten with her tail "I am the Queen of the bat demons!" She screeched

"Shit" Tenten's father cursed and quickly stood up "Tsunade-sama, Minato-sama, council men, it isn't safe!"

"We have to take this thing down" Tsunade glared at the demon, only to see Ino quickly jumped into the arena and quickly summoned her own demon "We don't need any more headaches, Blondie!" She yelled trying to get her to stop

"War, summoning no jutsu!" Ino slammed her hand into the ground and there popped out a man build twice the size of any human. He had black hair in a pony tail. He had armour going down his whole body and brown metal boots. This man was called War, the one who rides the red horse. Getting off the horse the man bowed right infront of Ino.

The horse was black, but with flames dancing around its hooves. Armour was on the back of the horse for a saddle, the horse was a beast. It was huge compared to other horses. The horse's name was Ravage, his mane was a smoky grey, with smoke coming out of it.

"no way" Tsunade gasped it was the horsemen of apocalypse

"I-Ino-chan" Minato stood up watching "Lady tsunade, we need your orders" Minato looked at her seeing her reaction

 _'Not many can summon such a thing'_

"Stay back, do not go near them!" Tsunade spat not looking at Minato "It's far too dangerous"

"Horsemen!" Ino wiped her hand before him "Do my bidding, defeat that bat!"

"Yes, lady Ino" He nodded his head, standing up he mounted the huge horse. Turning the horse around showing the huge blade on his back, waiting to be used.

"Hoooorssssemen" She slurred "What are you a common assassin?" She laughed "If you want I could make you a higher bargain"

"You wouldn't like my terms" War glared at her, he got Ravage into a run. Ino quickly ran after them.

"War lets!" Ino smirked and ran towards the beast. War rode Ravage right into battle wielding his sword and already slashing the demon. Hissing she started to flap her wings, tried to get more advantage on her side by soaring in the sky and using gravity to her advantage. War jumped off Ravage already knowing the plan, Ravage ran for Ino.

"I got this" Ino quickly jumped onto Ravage's back as the horse sped forwards. Ino balanced herself, on the horses back.

"Steady!" Ino called out "Now!"

Ruin jumped into the sky as high as he could go **(AN: Pretty damn high).** Ino then jumped off the horses back, where her jutsu kicked in. Ino had symbols forming around her back then into the mid-air in the shapes of wings. Ino smirked knowing that beast; didn't have a chance. She landed on Roarma's back. Grabbing onto the scales. Quickly grabbing out a sword handle from her pouch, she used her chakra to form a katana blade. Grabbing a hold of the wing she cut it clean off, with much difficulty, she did the same to the other. Getting knocked into a pillar in the ring from Roarma's long tail, she was falling.

Ino was going to the ground fast; if not for Ravage. Ravage quickly jumped high enough to get Ino to land on his back,landing on the ground. Ravage quickly moved out of the way as Roarma tried to reach them.

"AAAAHHH!" Roarma screamed in pain as she fell right to the floor she knew she was defeated "You... Bitch" She squealed in pain "We can still strike a bargain horsemee-" She was cut off as War slammed his hand through the demons chest and vanished. It was defeated.

"Good job War" Ino smiled

"If you ever need me, lady Ino" He bowed at her "You know where I am" he vanished within red smoke.

The horse neighed loudly, rearing a couple times, it pranced towards Ino, and stood there. Flames dancing around his hooves.

"Woah" Tenten was shocked, she was shaking through the whole thing.

"Are you alright Tenten?" Ino walked over to her extending her hand out

"Thanks" Tenten accepted it, knowing she failed.

The two stood in front of the high members of konoha. Tsunade started.

"Tenten, You failed, again... Do not summon something you can't control" Tenten stood there looking like an idiot "You could have killed hundreds if not for Ino and her quick wit" Tsuande stopped "You are dismissed"

"Thank you Lady Tsuande" She bowed and quickly left, tears where threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ino yamanaka, that was quick witted and could have ended up in disaster if you could not contr-"Tsuande was cut off by the horse rearing _**(AN: For those who don't know, its when the horse goes on its back legs, classic pose)**_ The horse looked pissed, the fires on its hooves seemed to dance higher, neighing at the bad comment. Flames roared out of its nostrils.

"Ravage" Ino called its name "Enough"

"neigh" the horse nodded its head, turning its head towards Ino.

"But, You do have control, You have passed" Tsuande sat down looking at Minato and nodding her head.

"Ino Yamanaka" ANBU leader Minato, spoke out loud getting her attention, He smiled repeating her name again "Ino Yamanaka, You will be in the ANBU, as a captain of squad subzero"

"When do I start?" Ino smiled at Minato

 _'She has grown into a powerful ninja'_ he couldn't help but think "three days"

Ino Yamanaka was handed her Anbu outfit and a mask of a cat.

 _'A cat'_ Ino quickly waved her hand over it making it disappear

"You will get your tattoo now" Tsunade walked towards her and placed her hand on her upper arm burning it into her skin.

"You may leave now" the leader of the ANBU smiled

"Thank you" She bowed and left

* * *

So far so good : )

Thank you for reading my friend


	4. Happy Birthday Chōji

Having the uniform in her hands, she walked outside. Sun was shining bright and her friends were all there, and her father was there.

Tenten was also there.

"Well?" Her father asked

"I passed" Ino smiled hugging her father

"Good job!" Inoichi kissed her forehead "But, Princess I have to go"

"Okay" She hugged her dad again "I'll see you later, father"

"I'll see you at home. If I come home tonight, you know work" Inoichi smiled

"Okay dad, I Love you" Kissing her father on the cheek

"Love you too princess" Inoichi flash stepped away

A couple seconds later, Sakura ran over and hugged her. 'Congratulations' was in the air for a couple minutes.

Ino had gotten hugs by everyone standing there. Soon a question was loudly voiced, by Tenten.

"What I want to know, is how did you summon a horsemen" Tenten glared at her

"A horsemen?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"That is none of your concern, Tenten" She smirked "All you need to be concerned about, is how you **almost** , allowed a bat queen to destroy Konoha" She glared

"..." Tenten sighed "I'm sorry... that was my second time I failed"

"You will pass when you are ready to" Ino placed a hand on her shoulder "You can't rush into things"

"Che whatever... Congratulations" Tenten walked away sulking

"Way to go Ino" Asuma smiled, he was a very tall man with brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino smiled and hugged him and quickly hugged Chōji as he got her attention by eating chips. Chōji wore a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs.

"It's great to see all of you" Ino smiled and turned to see Shikamaru standing next to Chōji

"Hey" he smirked

"Hey yourself" She smiled and hugged the lazy genius

His hairstyle remained the same from the last time she saw him, but boy did he grew he was taller than her now. He wore his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles.

"You wear studs?" Ino brought her hand to his ear and tugged it

"Che of course you'd notice that..." He chuckled "I missed you Ino"

"Awee I missed you too Shika-kun" She pulled away from him

"Ah Ino-Chan" Minato walked out and ran over to her

"Minato-kun!" She jumped on him as he spun her around "I didn't know you were the captain of the ANBU"

"I didn't know, you were back in town" He smiled as he kept his arm around her waist

"Love birds, should get a room" Naruto laughed getting both their attention

"Shut up" Ino laughed

"Naruto you brat" Minato smirked getting a high five from his brother getting a glare from Ino. He scratched his head trying to get a smile off his face

"How'd she do?" Chōji asked

"She was amazing" He smiled and kissed her forehead "She really made an impact on all of us, Tenten you can really learn something from her" Minato's arm was still around Ino

"Okay Minato-sama" Tenten nodded "Ino can we spar one day?"

"Of course Tenten" Ino knew Tenten wanted to become an ANBU ninja

"Lets go get some ramen!" Naruto laughed leading the group to a restaurant

"Come on Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed as Ino was back in the village

"I'm famished, let's" Ino smiled

 **~Minutes later~**

"Holy!" Ino couldn't believe it "This place is still running?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Last time two brothers, destroyed it" Ino glared at the two blondes

"Hey, that was all Naruto!" Minato chuckled "I tried to help"

"And destroyed it more" Naruto pouted

"Can we get a table for fourteen"

"Right this wa- Ino is that you!?" Ami was a old friend of Ino's and the Choji's crush. She was a brown headed woman, with a small frame, and well kept. She was neat and wore a a uniform consisting of brown and the title of the resturant on the back.

"Ami-chan!" Ino hugged her "Nice to see you"

"Oh right, table for fourteen, this way" Ami made small talk with Ino as she showed them their table. Ino smiled as she was sitting next to Chōji on her left side and Shikamaru on her right. **(AN: Seating arrangement Seven on each side, Included Akamaru. )** Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Chōji, Ino, Shikamaru. On the other side of the table sat Akamaru sitting across of Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Minato. **(AN: Shikamaru and Minato are the ones sitting at the edge of the tables Closest to the walkway)**

"oh that's right Sai meet Ino Yamanaka, Ino meet Sai" Sakura smirked knowing what was going to come.

"Pleasure to meet you Sai" Ino nodded her head

 _'Oh shit'_ Minato signed ' _If he says anything like what Naruto told me he called Sakura I'll kick his ass'_

Ino tried not to smile as she heard his thought

 _'Not again... troublesome'_ Shikamaru thought

 _'It seems as if I have to speak what isn't on my mind... from the reaction I got from Sakura... maybe it only works on girls'_

"Nice to meet you... Mrs. Beautiful"

"how nice" Ino just replied as she picked up her drink and drank from it seeing Sakura fuming red

"WHAT! She got beautiful and I got ugly! BASTARD!"

"Well I am a Yamanaka after all" Ino smirked stuck her tongue out at her best friend

"che" Sakura sat back down and ordered more liquor

Not long after Sai almost called Chōji fat.

Which made everyone turn his head at him with big eyes.

 _'He has a death wish'_ Naruto quickly leaned over Sakura, covering Sai's mouth glaring at him "Don't say that word to him"

"excuse me" Ino nodded her head and vanished from her spot and reappeared in the on the other side of Shikamaru where she was standing

"Woah" all of them never saw Ino do that before

"Seems like someone has been practising" Minato smirked getting a light smack from Ino.

"I'll be back" Ino walked to the back

"take your time!" Sakura yelled back

Ino walked back to the kitchen and stopped a woman named Ami who was wearing a pink kimono

"Ami-chan"

"Oh yes, how can I help you?"

"It's my teammates birthday today is it possible to get a cake a huge cake for him"

"Oh it's Chōji-kuns birthday"

"It is" Ino smiled "can you do it Ami-chan?"

"Of course, I had a large cake order from Shikamaru-san"

"I see" Ino smiled "I'm just making sure thank you Ami-chan"

 _~Thanks for telling me you already had the cake ordered Shika-kun~_

 _~Troublesome, I thought you forgot~_

 _~You're lucky you're cute~_ Ino could feel Shikamaru blush

"Oi Shikamaru why are you blushing?" Naruto screamed "Pervert!" He laughed

"Shut up Naruto"

"sorry about that" Ino walked back

"You sly dog!"

"Shut up Naruto" Shikamaru got up and allowed Ino back in and glared at Naruto's stupid remark as he sat back down

"Who knew the lazy ninja had it in him" Kiba howled laughing and highfived Naruto

"troublesome"

 _~Should we fill in everyone why today is so important?~_

 _~Might as well~_

 _~Okay now Ami-chan~_

Ami walked out of the back and towards their table putting a huge cake in the middle of the table

"Happy birthday Chōji!" Ino and Shikamaru along with Ami yelled

"Happy birthday man!" Naruto, kiba and everyone else spoke out afterwards

"Happy birthday Chōji" Minato smiled and gave him a present

"Thanks man I thought you all forgot" He smiled as he accepted the gift opening it was a gift card to this restaurant and a bunch of new kunais "Woah thanks! I needed some new ones anyways" Chōji smiled

"Now Chōji we would never forget" Ino laughed and hugged Chōji "Now, lets get some cake in you" Ino smirked handing the knife to him "Your birthday, you cut"

"Alright!" Chōji grabbed a pretty big piece "What size Kiba?" Chōji cut pieces for everyone and Sakura just ended up saying pass and when it was Ino's turn.

"You're the birthday boy" Ino laughed "Any size you want me to have Chōji"

"Okay!" Chōji made her a big size of cake

"It looks so good, Ami-Chan why don't you pull a seat and have some" Ino looked over to her

"I'm on my shift" she smiled

"Awe just one piece, I'll tell your boss I made you" Ino winked "You can sit next to Chōji"

"Where will you sit?"

"she can sit on my lap" Minato coughed as a blush slowly showed up on his pale face. Ino nudged Shikamaru to get up and allow her to get out so Ami could get in and sit down next to Chōji

"Why is it you always make me do things" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down next to Ami

"For Christmas I want a pony, and some shoes" Ino giggled sitting down on Minato's lap

"quiet you" Minato laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ino's waist kissing her neck who now was sitting on his lap

"Damn she has you on a tightrope" Kiba laughed

"Kiba, quiet" Minato glared at Kiba who quickly gulped

"y-yes sir"

"Did I miss something?" Ino smirked "wait a minute, Kiba are you scared of Minato-kun?"

"Oh Ino you missed something so funny!" Sakura laughed

"What did I miss?" Ino blinked

"okay so" Sakura started the story

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Slowly waking up, Minato felt an itch on his face._

 _'Must have fallen asleep once I got home' Minato sighed feeling the itch become more itchy 'I got to start falling asleep on my bed, damn couch'_

 _"Fucking fly, you're going to die" Minato swore with his eyes still closed, he felt something land on his forehead. Quickly m_ _oving his hand he brought it up to slap his forehead. Turned out he had whipped cream on his hand, a prank._

 _"What the fuck!" Minato quickly sat up and looked to see Naruto and Kiba laughing their ass off "I'd run if I was you"_

 _"Oh shit!" Naruto and Kiba booked it out of the house to have Minato still in his clothes from yesterday running behind them_

 _Hours later the two boys found themselves waking up on a pole tied to each other wearing girl clothing and a lot of make up. Naruto have roller curls in his hair and Kiba had ribbons._

 _"Damn it! OI Minato! Let me go asshole!" Kiba yelped trying to get out_

 _"Brother! come on let us go!" Naruto cried for his brother, then quickly tried to call for others help._

 _Minato laughed as he warned everyone that walked by if they helped them off, he'd get them. No one helped the boys off the pole. The next day the boys had very red sensitive skin. Needless to say Minato slapped them on purpose and let them off._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"hahah!" Laughter was spilled through the whole night as they all drank, ate and most started to feel the buzz and started to leave.

"Come on big guy" Shikamaru helped Chōji on to his feet and placed Chōji's arm over his shoulder as Ino was going to copy Shikamaru only to have Minato doing it instead

"I got this" He smiled as he winked at Ino

"You could bring Chōji-kun, over to my place it isn't as far as his" Ami-chan laughed lightly

"Thank you Ami-chan" Ino thanked her as the two boys dragged an over stuffed Chōji to Ami's place

"Take good care of him" Ino waved at Ami as she closed her door and bid them good night.

"She totally likes him" Ino smirked

"She does and he does as well" Shikamaru sighed "I'm going this way. see you later!"

"Lazy bum" Ino laughed "Night shika"

"Want me to walk you home Ino-Chan?" Minato extended his arm out for her to grab his arm like old times.

"You going to walk me home? We could go back to your place" Ino smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder

"I guess we could" Minato laughed "Only thing is my brother is there"

"we could kick him out" She winked "or just lock the door"

"We could" he laughed "So why didn't you tell me that you could telepathically communicate?"

"I figured you would figure it out, you're a smart cookie after all" She kissed his cheek and noticed something

 _~We have a follower~_


	5. Kushina

_~Yeah seems like she isn't covering her Chakra~_

"You can come out, Kushina" Minato sighed

Both of them stopped walking. Minato turned around facing the shadowed human, Ino had let his arm go. She turned around as well to see a long hair woman with red hair, slowly walk towards them.

"Please, don't tell me" She paused "You ended our precious relationship for this ugly tramp" Minato could just hear the lovely tone up until she mentioned Ino. Minato couldn't help but glare at the red headed woman.

"Kushina, is that you?" Ino blinked "Wow you grew even more ugly"

"Ino please" Minato stopped her "Kushina, we're were never together. You have never been the one for me, you have the need to bully other women" His eyes narrowed at the red haired woman

 _~Just be quiet for now Ino...please~_

 _~Okay Minato-Kun~_

"What, can she not speak" Kushina walked closer to Ino "Listen up blondie" She pointed at Ino "I'm not going to just stand back and let you grab my man!"

"Didn't your parent's ever tell you it's not polite to point" Ino sighed rubbing her forehead. "I guess you don't even know when to give up; especially on someone who doesn't love you" Ino smirked moving closer to Minato and kissed his neck.

 _~You aren't helping~_

 _~I know Minato-kun~_

"Excuse me" Kushina glared stepping closer to Ino and Minato "Step away from him whore"

"You are such a pathetic being" Ino rubbed her forehead "Looking at you makes my head hurt"

"You really want me to kick your ass don't you?" she threatened Ino, clenching her fist

"You can try" Ino narrowed her eyes smiling at the tomato head "You wouldn't even be able to even touch me"

"Woah Bro! you sure have the girls after you all of a sudden" Naruto, Kiba along with Akamaru were walking towards them.

"Seems like it" Minato sighed "Kushina was just leaving" he pulled Ino closer to him, pulling her away from the red haired woman.

"No I wasn't" Kushina glared at Ino "Why don't you go home and put more clothes on"

"Oh Kushina is that you?" Ino waved her hand in front of her face "You need to take care of yourself down there, I thought we were near the fish market"

"This isn't over Blondie, just wait" Kushina turned on her heel and stormed off, she was embarrassed for not having a comeback.

"Damn" Kiba, Naruto and Minato were shocked on how fast she made Kushina flee

"That's why no one messes with Ino Yamanaka" Ino smirked "I can make you or break you"

"Damn girl" Kiba laughed "That was hot"

"Kiba shut up" Ino laughed as Akamaru walked up to her and begged for attention "Hi Akamaru" She petted the dog

"That's kinda hot though" Kiba laughed seeing his dog wag his tail.

"Watch your tongue" Minato glared at him getting Kiba to put his hands up

"Sorry sorry"

"Okay boys, lets walk home" Ino wrapped her arm around Minato's and another around Naruto's arm "Did you walk Sakura, back to her place?"

"Sure did"

"What about Hinata?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"She took off before, I could ask her" Naruto sighed

"Don't worry; I walked her home bro" Kiba coughed

"Maybe next time" Ino smiled as she leaned her head on Minato's shoulder

"She's coming to our house, isn't she?" Naruto looked at his brother

"Yep" He smiled a cheeky smile

"I'm going over to Kiba's, try not to ruin the house" Naruto laughed as he unhooked his arm from Ino "Night!" He and Kiba took off running

"I think they're planning something" Ino looked up at Minato

"that wouldn't surprise me" Walking into the house Minato and Naruto were staying. Ino, and Minato both found it extremely messy.

"pig sty?" Ino raised an eyebrow "I think you are going need some help"

"At least my room is cleaner" he sighed and kicked some stuff out of the way "I'll clean it tomorrow"

"I'd hope so or you could just walk me home" Ino winked as she followed Minato through the room of garbage

"If you can't stay over I guess, I would just have to go over to your place" Minato winked

"My father would freak" She laughed "I could just see it now 'the konoha's yellow flash, flashing papa yamanaka!'" She giggled as they reached the door leading to Minato's room.

"Ha- ha very funny" Minato chuckled, he opened the door to his room

"Oh my god, it's beautiful"

His room was was indeed beautiful. His bedroom if you could call it that; was huge. White tile flooring, meeting up with a pale white rug right under the circular bed frame, the bed was a circle, what seemed to be on a couch like frame. On either side of the bed was bedside table matching each other on the left side was a pale couch. The room seemed to be a good balance of white, light brown, and black. Ino smiled as she saw some of his paintings on the walls.

"I'm taking it you like it" Minato smiled walking over to the dresser, by the bathroom door, across the room.

"I love it" Ino smiled looking around she slowly made her way over to him

"here" He waited for her to come over, he gave her a shirt and boxers "It's all I got" he mumbled "I forgot to do laundry"

"Thank you" She smirked taking the shirt "You are going to need those Minato" She walked into the bathroom changing into the shirt. The shirt was baggy on here, reaching her mid thigh. Bringing the collar of the shirt to her nose, it smelt like him. Smiling she whirled around in the mirror. Quickly folding her clothes and setting them aside in the bathroom. She walked back into the room to see Minato wearing boxers, she saw bandages on his stomach.

"You look good" he smiled blushing a little

"What happened" She walked over to him lightly placing a hand on the bandages, the bandages were fresh. Minato must have wrapped them while she was in the bathroom.

"oh it was a training accident" He kissed her cheek "Don't worry about it"

"At least allow me to heal you" She looked at him

"Don't worry about it" He smiled putting his two hands on both sides of her face, he rested his forehead on hers "I'm fine really"

"but-" Ino was cut off by Minato kissing her "mhm... Stubborn man" She laughed as he pulled away from her

"Ino, I'm fine" He paused "come on, bed time" He sat down on the bed and got in, waiting for her to join him "You planning on joining me?"

"Minato-kun, you are such a hard headed fool" Ino slid in bed and moved closer to him.

"I know, it's why you like me so much" Minato rested his head on the pillow. Ino moved over and cuddled against him.

"Good night, Minato-kun"

"Good night, Ino-chan" he sighed pulling her closer to him, he fell asleep with the most beautiful girl he'd have ever seen.

He wouldn't change anything.

She wouldn't change anything.


	6. A girl named Rin

Something brought Ino, out of a deep sleep. Blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. Ino sighed, slowly moving herself away from a warm body, next to her. Sitting up, she blinked again and looked around. She was In Minato's room, turning her head to the body, it was Minato. He was peacefully sleeping. His arm was stretched out over his head and he was snoring lightly. Ino wanted to stay in bed longer, but couldn't. Dragging her eyes down his muscled body down to his abs, his bandage was sticking out like a sore thumb.

'I always win Minato-kun' Ino smirked slowly getting on her knees, she sat in front of him, placing her hand lightly on his stomach, she slowly healed him. He moaned a little and moved his head. Ino's eyes changed to a purple, as did her charka, the chakra seeped into Minato, so he stayed sleeping, until he would normally wake up. Ino finished healing him and got out of bed. Going back to the bathroom, she did her morning routine, besides brushing her teeth and hair. She quickly put on her clothes, that she had folded nice and neatly. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw a shadowed form in the window, lightly knocking.

"Lady Ino"

"What is it?" Ino opened the window, getting handed a scroll

"Tsuande-sama wishes to speak to you"

"So I've heard... I'll be there, Thank you" She nodded her head. Turning her head back to the ANBU ninja, he was gone. Turning her head she smiled at Minato's sleeping form. Quickly closing the window, she walked out of his room, and shut the door.

 _'God this place is gross'_ Ino quickly moved things around within seconds of her just thinking, how and where they would go. Ino had the power of a telepathic, she could move things with her mind. Slowly walking to the door, she turned back and saw everything looked in order. The garbage was in a couple garbage bags, she quickly got a mop going and within two minutes the living room was done. _'that's all I have time for, sorry Minato-kun'_

Ino quickly used her telepathy and took the garbage bags out. While running towards the hokage's office, she remembered Kushina most likely would want her dead. Flash stepping into the Hokage's office, she knelt down on one knee "Yes Lady Tsuande"

"Subzero will be going to the Village of the Waves" Tsuande sighed "You will be there until further Notice"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" She nodded her head

"Here, Catch" She through a scroll "Your details are in the scroll, get ready. By morning you and your squad will be heading out"

"Thank you lady Tsuande"

"Mei Terumī is the Fifth Mizukage, whatever she says goes, I suggest you get into your ANBU outfit" Sitting down on the chair in front of her desk "You will be taking your squad owl, squirrel, and parrot"

"Yes lady Tsunade"

"You may leave"

Ino quickly left the hokage's office. She flash stepped home, changing into her Anbu outfit. She packed weapons and made sure everything she would need, would be there. She placed her mask on, and looked through the mirror, she was rocking this outfit. She had black piece outfit. A black top with armour plate covering her breasts, she had plates on either side of her upper arms going down her arms. There was a long metal piece covering her lower arm on either side going down to her wrists. She had on gloves with a metal piece on the back of her hand. Clenching her fists it felt perfect. Running her hands down her flat stomach she tied a red piece sash around her waist having the Konoha's symbol in the middle of her sash. Adding in a kunia holder to her right side she was ready to go. She added bandages down to her lower ankles to make sure the boots wouldn't dig into her Achilles heel; She was ready. She had her mask on, seeing her long blonde hair she decided that it would be better to change it to a darker colour and shape shift it. Due to her new abilities she could transform her hair shorter or longer. Decided to make it shorter she changed her head to a black tone. Her eyes also changed to a dull pink. Before leaving her house she made sure the turtle neck piece was up hiding the armour inside it.

 _'Thank god this is light armour'_ is the only thing that went through her mind. _'too bad Minato is sleeping'_ she pouted

Meeting up with her team at the front gates she saw two males and a female. All having their masks on.

"Ready Bobcat?"

"I'm ready, let's move out" Ino ordered as they all made their way to the front gates.

 **~a day later~**

"There it is... the land of waves" Ino spoke out

Ahead of them was a beautiful village, there was a stream going right through the middle. It almost looked like kohona, if not for the stream and the huge landscape showing the proud village.

"It's beautiful" Parrot spoke

"che" Squirrel only said "Lets get this over with"

"Let's" Ino signed as they quickly made it to the village of Waves "Konoha Ninja's" She wrote down on a piece of paper and waiting for authorization from the Mizukage.

"Permitted, don't do anything stupid" the one ninja glared at them

"We won't" Ino walked into the village and lead the way to the Mizukage's building. Going to the front desk she asked if she was able to speak with them.

"Permitted just knock on her door last door in front of you" a woman smiled to them "Welcome to the village of waves"

"Thank you" Ino nodded her head and knocked on the Mizukage's door

"Come in come in!" She answered and stood up as they walked in they all bowed

"You requested the Anbu's attention of Konohagakure" Ino spoke looking at the Mizukage

"Yes it's because of him" She handed a wanted poster to them revealing Sasuke Uchiha

"What about him?" Ino replied and handed the paper to Owl who handed it to Squirrel and then Parrot.

"Sasuke Uchiha is in my lands and I want him out... Dead or Alive... He is from your land" She paused looking at Ino "I think it's about time he should go back"

"what has he done?" Ino asked quickly

"We think he is trying to reach out for orochimaru's help"

"We will try our best Godaime Mizukage" Ino nodded her head as she received a scroll

"That's where he is... Good luck"

Walking out of the building Ino signed as her team-mates started to open their mouths again.

"I always wanted to take down that emo bastard" Squirrel laughed

"Easy squirrel, we aren't taking down anyone" Ino laughed "We are observing him, getting the real reason why he is here, and if Orochimaru is there then we will take them both down"

"Sweet!" Squirrel laughed "Wait where is he now?"

"Open the scroll it will tell you" Ino passed him the scroll and made her way to the bridge where she could feel his thoughts running through his mind "Lower your chakra" Ino commanded as she jumped on the roof of a building followed by her team-mates "He's at eleven o'clock watch him and don't proceed with anything unless I command it"

"Got it boss" Squirrel nodded as he watched Sasuke sit at a table looking for someone

"be quiet... quiet as possible is best"

they all nodded their heads.

 _~Hopefully he shows up~_ Sasuke thought to himself _~Damn it! if I see him. I can finally take him down~_

Ino grabbed a notebook and started to write down what was being said within his mind and his mind waves.

 _~It's been a couple minutes... there is Suigetsu~_ Sasuke looked over to his right _~Karin~_ he looked in front of him _~And Jūgo~_ Sasuke seemed to be playing with a pen within his grasp moving it from finger to finger. Until a ninja shows up handing him a scroll, Sasuke reads it. _~Itachi is not in the land of waves, he has been last seen in the sound... DAMN IT!~_ Sasuke cursed

"He's after Itachi and Itachi is in the sound... Report it back to the fifth Mizukage" Ino looked back to her team-mates who nodded their heads and took off. Ino looked back to see Sasuke walking away.

 _~He seems to be dodging my efforts... Che.. No point staying here~_

Ino kept following him until he left the village in a disguise.

 _'Interesting'_ Ino thought to herself and quickly flash stepped to Mizukage's office

"He is not in your village any longer"

"Good, you are needed back home" She threw a scroll at her "I sent your ninja's back immediately, demons have breached the village of Konoha, go save your village then we will see what's going on"

"I will take my leave" Ino nodded her head and turned on her heel and started to run to catch up with her team-mates. Only to stop to see a gang beating up a little girl in the middle of nowhere there was a dead woman who seemed to be the mother, Ino quickly jumped in knocking each of the boys out.

"Are you all right?" She offered a hand towards the little girl

"Yes, by the gods Thank you Ino- She coughed "Thank god, miss you save me" She cried into Ino's armour

"You are welcome, You must keep walking straight towards the mist village I can't take you with me little girl" She tried to get the girl in the right direction

"No one wants me" She started to cry "waaah!"

 _'God damn it'_ Ino thought and sighed _'She knew my name, even with my mask on, best to keep her close'_

"Fine, let's go" She picked up the little girl "Just when I say; hide you damn well better hide"

 _'I'm going to have to tell Lady Tsunade about her'_ Ino thought to herself _'She could be the one'_ she frowned and remembered her home was in danger. _'I can't summon Ravage he'd burn the trees down, nothing like blowing my cover with a horse setting fire to everything'_

Many hours later Ino finally could summon her Ravage due to being in a larger space she summoned her horse and quickly got Ravage running. Ino had placed the girl in front of her and slowed Ravage down to a stop as she could just see the village.

 _'There is my team... getting caught'_ She sighed as she saw her team getting dragged by demons. She got off her horse and decided to take out the demons around the village and then go in. To her surprised there wasn't many outside. Killing them was too easy. Hiding their bodies in the bushes and she went for the next one. She used her mind technique to see if any demons were near sensing all of them were inside she summoned Ravage.

"Ready Ravage?" The horse neighed "Little girl"

"My name is Rin"

"Alright Rin" Ino sighed "You will ride Ravage in to distract them as I go in and take care of them" In placed the cloak from the horses pouch over her "If you get taken off the horse, don't worry he will protect you"

"Okay miss" she nodded her head as Ino nodded at Ravage who started to walk into the village getting everyone's attention as the horse made itself known.

"neeeigh!"

"What is this" A demon floated down to the ground as he made his way to the horse "A little girl"

Tsunade saw the horse, she looked over to Minato who was unconscious from being the first one hit, She was very worried about him from the blood coming from his head. She immediately recognised it the horse as Ino's. Hiding a smirk she knew what Ino was going to do. Ino quickly and quietly started with the outside of the village and left the three demons who was too busy with the girl and horse.

"You three seem busy" She stood there in her ANBU outfit and quickly grabbed out her katana blade dodging attacks from the two demons. Slicing ones head off she got hit into a side of a building she quickly shot off and stabbed the one demon in the heart slicing to the side a clean cut was made, pointing her blade at the one that was standing before the horse.

"You bitch" He roared as he used his tail to grab her and started to squeeze

"Argh" Ino tried to breath "Ravage now!"

The horse bucked its two back feet into the demon, releasing Ino from its grasp. Ino raised her blade up, trying to kill the demon. The demon quickly used his tail to wrap around her again and throw her to the side. The demon quickly took flight and tried to flee. Ino held her head as her mask was broken, her hair grew longer and went blonde. She took off the mask, and threw it to the ground, blood flowing from her forehead. She put her two hands together and pulled one back as symbols started to form in mid air forming a bow. She pulled back as far as she could, her chakra started to form an arrow. Aiming it for the demon fleeing, she released the arrow and watched it take off. Within seconds it hit its target, a bright light was shown as there looked to be red rain, raining down not too far from Konoha.

"Bullseye" Ino said and quickly felt light headed "Damn it" She cursed and slowly got on her feet. Seeing Minato she forced herself to get up and drag herself to Tsunade to help heal Minato.

"Ino" She wanted to catch her but couldn't due to the demons chakra not even Naruto could get out "Careful its toxic, a ninja tried to get us out already and well" Shikamaru pointed out he looked to one side where a body was just a skeleton.

"All right" Ino placed her hand out onto Tsunade's ropes. Ino stopped and released the only way was to absorb the toxic charka. Slowly she started to absorbed the chakra. She cringed feeling the pain ripping through her and into her curse seal. Releasing one at a time would take too much time, she slowly got up. Still having the Chakra going into her right arm she raised her arm up, absorbing more chakra. All the rope filled with toxic chakra, was getting absorbed into Ino's curse seal. she fell the the ground, slowly as the final wave of pain knocked her out.

Before she hit the ground; her world was dark.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner.

: ) have a nice day!


	7. For flu sakes

Days have pasted, Minato wouldn't leave her side.

Her father dropped flowers off everyday; waiting for his princess to wake up.

It broke his heart to see his daughter in such a state, She had saved them, and now was in a coma.

Every night Inoichi had dreamt of her dying. He'd wake up in tears, and every morning he'd grab flowers to give her. His princess, needs fresh flowers everyday.

It was four days, when Ino had finally opened her eyes.

She had open her eyes, to see the flowers first; then move her head towards the only body in the room. Ino blinked the sleep out of her eyes; and slowly to saw Minato's sleeping face. She moved her right arm, such a small distance and pain tore though her arm, like someone had hacked it with a saw. Not making a noise she stopped moving her arm. She couldn't do it, she wanted to move his hair from his face. The pain was too great. She didn't want to moan in pain. The first thing that had popped into her head.

 _'he's not sleeping enough'_

Ino couldn't help but stare at Minato; and the bags under Minato's eyes.

"Oh, you are awake" Sakura quietly walked in "How are you feeling?" She whispered

"I could be better" She cracked a smile "Minato, how long has he-"

"Since you've been here, four days" Sakura walked over checking her clipboard "We all tried to get him to go home, he refused each and everyone"

"Oh you idiot" Ino's face showed such a peaceful emotion, Sakura had never seen before.

"You love him don't you?" Sakura wrote somethings down, Ino had figured it was her vitals.

"Yes" Ino looked at Sakura "I have fallen in love with an idiot" She couldn't giggle even if she wanted to. She moved her left hand over and tried to move the hair from his face.

"Why don't you move your other hand?" Sakura had noticed very quickly

"Too much pain" She relaxed against the pillow

"You have a bunch of curse seals" She sighed "That was a dangerous thing to do" She frowned "You shouldn't put your life on the line, we got two idiots that do that already" She glanced at Minato

"I'll try not to forehead" Ino yawned

"You better make sure pig" Sakura paused "Did you tell him you love him?"

"Never had the chance" Ino started to fall asleep

The next time Ino had opened her eyes, she saw Minato with his head down kissing her hand.

"Good morning to you to handsome"

His head shot up "Ino! Oh thank god" He had tears coming down from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She frowned not liking him crying

"You scared the crap out of me, woman" He wiped his face "you beautiful idiot, don't do that again"

"I'm sorry" Ino gave a sly smile "But to make it all better, I can share this uncomfortable bed with you" Ino moved over to the left and patted the bed with her left hand for him to get in

"I don't know what I'd do without you" He smirked and got in wrapping his arms around her. Minato had talked to Sakura; who informed him about Ino's pain. Minato decided he didn't want to questioned it. He kissed her forehead, and couldn't stop himself from saying three words, he had been meaning to say.

"I love you" he mumbled realising what he said he blushed

"I love you too Minato-kun" Ino looked up at him and kissed his lips

"mhm" he was still blushing as Ino fell asleep on him, he rubbed her back.

A couple hours later he smirked as Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Chōji came in.

"did you tell her?" Chōji asked

"Yeah"

"And?" Naruto and Kiba quickly was next to the bed

"You guys are worse than Ino and I" Sakura punched both of them to the ground

"We are officially a couple" Minato lightly chucked "quiet she's sleeping"

"How could one person sleep through... this" Ino yawned and cuddled closer to Minato

"Morning Ino-pig" Sakura smirked "You do know the bed is only for one right?"

"Not my fault" Ino mumbled "he is so comfortable" Ino yawned, forgetting the pain in her right arm. She went to use it to sit up only to quickly regret it "Oh god" She moaned closing her eyes in pain. Minato quickly got off the bed trying to get her to calm down.

"Ino, calm down" Sakura ordered "you are okay" Sakura quickly went across the room and prepared pain medicine

"It feels like my bones" She gasped throwing her head back "oh god" Ino panted quickly looking at her right arm she moved her left arm; tearing the bandages off. "My god...my arm" Ino saw how black it was and just wanted to cry. Her eyes went wide "It's spreading" she paused "Sakura it's spreading" she whispered, Ino saw the black was moving down her arm to her fingers.

"Ino calm down, its okay it will go away"

"I can't feel it Sakura" Ino quietly said, she looked from her arm and back to Sakura "The pain is gone"

"What?" Sakura quickly went over to her and picked her right arm up "Anything at all?"

"Nothing" Ino looked down "I can't move anything"

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura stopped her in the hallway "We need you in here now!"

"What is it?" Tsunade walked in seeing Ino sitting up

"Her arm she can't feel it. She was in pain and now nothing"

"Ino tell me what it felt like"

"My arm felt like it was being torn apart" Ino looked at her shoulder

"Can you activate your curse seals?" Tsuanade said examining her arm

"I can try" Ino closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to activate the seal only to feel her arm come back, all the pain came rushing back. Ignoring it as she kept activating her seal. The seal was a tree of life **(AN: Celtic symbol)** the tree roots seem to glow a bright yellow as Ino's eyes changed to a yellow. The roots seemed to suck up the black from her arm and absorb it. Ino fell back to the bed with her eyes changing back to her regular colour.

"Anything?"

"I can feel it" Ino replied breathing heavily "Curse seal flu, damn it"

"A flu? to a curse seal?" Naruto blinked "Is that possible?"

"It has to be flushed out" Ino relaxed hearing Tsuanade "It might take a couple days"

"Just get better Ino" Tsuanade blinded a couple minutes "If anything you need; I will be there" Tsunade replied and walked out of the room.

"You seem to try go get everyone to have a heart attack, again Ino" Sakura laughed and noticed Ino fell asleep "Ino?"

"shh" Minato gave a small smile "She deserves it"

"All right we'll come back tomorrow" Sakura nodded her head "Out now" She ordered, everyone besides Minato left.

During the night, Minato woke up feeling uneasy about something. Moving his head to look towards Ino, he saw she was in a cold sweat. Getting up; he placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Placing a damp cloth on her forehead, Ino's eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy.

"Easy Ino, Easy" Minato tried to bring comfort to Ino, pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"so many" Ino had tears run down her face "Don't let him in" She grabbed Minato's hand. Ino was saying some more words, but it was in another language, Minato had no idea how to comfort her.

"Shh" Minato slowly climbed into the bed holding her shaking form. Before he got into bed, Ino's eyes and curse seal went a pure white to a neon yellow, blue, purple, and red; Before going back to normal.

She slowly went back to sleep, with her high fever still in action.

Minato would never admit it, he was scared she wouldn't make it through the night.


	8. His Princess

Feeling a warm cloth on her forehead, again wasn't how she wanted to be woken up.

Ino had decided to move her head, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Minato, looking at her.

It's been three days since Ino had gained a fever. This morning it broke, but she still had a temperature.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quit frowning, you'll get wrinkles" She smiled lightly seeing Minato rub his forehead "I'm fine"

"You defeated the fever" He smiled kissing her cheek

"You should go home and get some sleep" She felt his hand laced with hers "You're going to get sick"

"I don't care" Minato kissed her hand "I'm using my days off, I'm here for you Ino-chan"

"Least take a nap with me?" she gave him a sad pout

"Such a bad girl" He chuckled getting in the bed with her.

Minato didn't notice, he slept a whole day away.

 **~A couple days later~**

Ino was finally out of the hospital.

A little girl ran towards her hugging her.

"Rin-chan" Ino was hugged by the little girl "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" She smiled " Tsunade-sama might be able to get me citizenship as long as someone can take care of me" She giggled

"Well Rin-chan I will see what I can do" Ino smiled _'I need to keep my eye on her even if it means I have to live with her'_

"Rin-chan!" Iruka called for her

"Coming Iruka-sensei" She ran back to her sensei

"It seems that kid really loves you" Minato chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ino

"Yeah, hey Minato-kun I think we need to talk to Tsunade-sama" Ino leaned on him

"Is everything okay?" Minato led Ino to the hokage's office, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled before they could knock

"Lady Tsunade" the both got to one knee and placed there right arm over there chest

"Raise" She sighed "Okay what is it you two?"

"That kid Rin" Ino started

"She is a little sweetie" Tsunade watched the little girl with her class

"She is, but there is something off about her Lady Tsunade" Ino frowned

"Like?"

"When I first encountered her, she already knew my name"

"In your uniform?" Tsunade blinked and turned around to face

"Yes" Ino nodded her head "I cannot access her mind either"

"Access?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow

"I am able to read minds hokage-sama" Ino sighed "I don't even think she has a mind"

"That is a very good skill" Tsunade sighed "I guess that's why your mission, task sheet you wrote down why Sasuke was there"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Minato frowned "He was in the wave country?"

"I didn't know either and I'm going to have to speak with hokage of waves about that"

"He is still after his brother Lady Tsunade, Minato-kun" Ino informed "I wrote down everything I heard from his mind"

"Good job Ino, you two will keep a close eye on Rin" Tsunade sighed "Thank you for a heads up"

"yes Lady Tsunade" Both left her office

"Well that went smooth" Minato sighed

"I'd say so" Ino sighed "it seems we have a day off Minato-kun" Ino held his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"it seems so, I have no plans today" Minato smiled as both of them went and walked through the market.

"Then maybe you can finally come and meet my father" Ino smiled sweetly "I mean, meet him as my boyfriend"

"Eh" Minato gulped "I guess so"

"Come on Minato-kun you met my father before" Ino was looking at the fruit stand "We need to grab some watermelons"

"Yeah when I wasn't with his daughter" he rubbed the back of his neck "Are you running out?"

"Do I have to protect you from my father Minato-kun?" She laughed picking up a watermelon "Does this look good?"

"what no" He mumbled "Fine, I guess I can meet him one on one" Minato looked at the watermelon "Yeah it looks perfect"

"Minato-kun is becoming a man" She winked she quickly went to the cashier and paid for the watermelon

"Oi I'm a man" He narrowed his eyes at her and started to laugh with her.

 **~Minutes later~**

Minato was no longer standing inside the Yamanaka house. But on the couch of the sitting room **(AN: Living room)** Minato could feel Ino's hands onto of his chest. Kisses placed on Minato's lips; Minato seemed to forget where he was, and who the father was of the young woman. A couple minutes has passed when why Ino and Minato were here. Minato could feel a shiver run down his spine, within kisses Minato tried to reason with Ino.

"Ino-chan" A kiss was placed on his mouth "you think this" Minato was cut off again "is good for your father to walk in on?"

"I think so" She kissed him again with more passion than ever before. Minato couldn't lie; he loved the kiss but this definitely was not one of the places to have it. He gripped her slender shoulders and tried to push her away; but she wound her arms around his neck tighter and deepened the kiss. Minato smiled into the kiss, and returning the kiss back. Minato drew his head to the side taking in some air as Ino kissed his cheek and down to his neck where she started to suck.

"Ino-chan your dad will get back here any minute now" He laughed "I'd rather not be walked in on by your father seeing us make out on the family couch"

"I suppose you're right, I thought it was a way to loosen you up" She smiled at Minato "did it work?"

"I'd rather not have a boner while talking with your father" He lightly glared at Ino, smiling at Ino at how cute she was.

"Can I ask you something? besides that of course" Ino got off Minato as they both sat up, a small blush was on Ino's face.

"Sure Ino-chan" he stood up straightening his clothes

"What is up with boys meeting fathers?" She raised an eyebrow "It's not like my father is going to shove a kunai up anyone's ass, my father is such a sweetheart"

"Hahah Ino-chan, think of it as this" Minato sat back down "You are his baby, he is protective of you and doesn't want anyone treating you wrong"

"I suppose so"

"meaning he will threaten, anyone interested in you" Minato rubbed his head

"Well I suppose that makes sense" She nudged him "Are you scared of my father?"

"Uhh, truthfully yes" Minato gulped "He's a powerful ninja, one not to mess around with"

"Why he watched you grow up with Naruto" She stood up and straightened her clothes out, running a hand through her hair.

"This is different you know that" Minato chuckled

"You still know him" She smiled gently

"Yeah from work they have, very nice stories"

"Minato-kun" She laughed "Those are stories, sure my father works in the interrogation room, and does some tough things to those idiots"

"yeah, starting to feel like an idiot here"

"Minato-kun" She glared slapping his hand

"I'm kidding Ino-chan" he chuckled, sticking his tongue out at his lover "I just heard some stories on your past boyfriends"

"Minato-kun, you do know you are my first boyfriend right?"

"Oh yeah" He gulped "Even worse" he started to turn blue in the face

"Minato-kun" She laughed "breathe he isn't that bad, besides I'll hide his Kunai pouch when he gets here, just for you"

"That would be amazing" He laughed "could you possibly tell him not to; you know with my mind as well?"

"Minato-kun you idiot" She laughed "He only does that if you are hiding something"

"So I shouldn't do this" He smirked pulling her in for a kiss

"Ahem" Minato quickly went blue in the face

 _'oh shit'_

Ino quickly stood up, patting Minato on the back making him breath out.

"Hi daddy" She smiled and hugged her dad "I'd like you to meet Mina-"

"I know who he is" Inoichi glared at the blonde haired male "He works with me"

"Hi" Minato gulped "Inoichi, long time no see" Minato quickly stood up

"were you just making out with my daughter" He paused giving a death glare at Minato "on my couch?" No tone of emotion whats so ever

"Daddy; be nice" She glared at him making her father look at her "Quit slouching" she whacked him in the back making him stand up straight "Be nice while I'm gone, I'll make something to eat, it has been a long day"

"Okay princess" Inoichi smiled at her as she left. Out of eye range he turned his head slowly to Minato "Sit boy" he gestured to behind; Minato where he was making out with his daughter.

"ahh" Minato sat down "Yes sir"

"Tell me why you're here" Minato could feel his life flash before his eyes "it had better not be to tell me you've impregnated my daughter out of wedlock"

"No sir! I mean, Well you see sir" He rubbed the back of his neck and took a big breath "I love your daughter, I have before she left Konoha. When she left, I found out my true feelings; of course I was just a boy at the time. My feelings are strong for her and I don't think I could ever love anyone more than I do with her"

"Why do you love my daughter Minato" He glanced at him "For her beauty?"

"What no! I love your daughter because, she is Ino Yamanaka" Minato blinked putting his hands up in defence "Wait, what I mean is she doesn't care what others look like. Ino truly loves and cares for her friends, she'd throw away her life for Konoha" Minato gave a small loving smile "I love your daughter, she's my best friend. I know we are rushing things but I would wait a million years for her" Minato chuckled at a couple old memories "I can promise you this Inoichi, your daughter and I have never had sex and I will wait for her when she is ready; I want to marry your daughter Inoichi" Minato paused "I will ask you for her hand, when I know I can support us and we are in a good stable relationship" Minato gulped seeing Inoichi's scary face "Sorry sir-"

"Don't be; You love my daughter Minato, I'm happy to hear that" Inoichi seemed to have a small smile on his face " I will always give my consent for you to marry my daughter" He paused "but if you hurt her in anyway Minato Namikaze, I will hunt you down and you won't even be able to think straight, Yellow flash or not, I will catch you and you won't like it" Inoichi smile had widened

Minato's eyes seemed to widen "It's your duty as a father to do that Inoichi and I respect it, I won't run away from you if that ever happens. I'd rather drop dead then cause your daughter to cry"

"You better hope you are dead, when I find you, if you do make her cry" He glared at him

"Father, have you been interrogating him" Ino walked in with three plates, three forks, and three knives. She set them down on the table. Going back into the kitchen she starts to put things on the table what they would possibly need, and she finally goes in and brings out the pot of ramen and veggies. "Come on boys, food is done"

Sitting at the table with Ino's father, made Minato realise that Inoichi was the perfect father. He cared for her and put her first no matter what. This reminded Minato of his mother and father. His father was killed when Minato was three, and his mother seemed to disappear thanks to Orochimaru. She was never seen again after that. He frowned remembering that moment her screaming towards him to take Naruto and run. He did it, both his brother and himself were alive today. Looking up he smiled as Ino nagged her father to eat better.

"You two be good, while I finish the dishes" Ino glared at both of them and sighed going into the kitchen "Then we can have some watermelon"

"You got watermelon princess?" Inoichi smiled and made funny faces "My favorite"

"Now shoo, go outside and get some fresh air" Ino smiled lightly, starting to clean up after them

"All right" he stood up walking outside first

"I really look up to you" Minato quickly said once they were outside

"Many do" Inoichi looked at Minato "Minato, just don't break her heart; please"

"Inoichi I love your daughter with all my heart, I don't think anyone could feel what I feel towards her, she the sun itself in my eyes, she glows and I want to be there for her. I can't see myself hurting Ino-chan"

"You better not But you have my approval of dating my daughter" He frowned "she is growing up"

"She is a beautiful woman, with a father that truly loves her" Minato patted his back "You did an amazing job"

"Damn rights I did, her Mother is a useless. I did what I had to" Inoichi looked up "take her out for ice cream she loves it after every meal when she was younger"

"would you like to come?" Minato walked down the steps as Ino came out of the house

"No I'm good, I have to go back to work, you know the fun stuff" Inoichi laughed a little seeing Ino walk outside with a three pieces of Watermelon "Remember about the promise" He grabbed the watermelon "That's princess, but I have to go to work" Inoichi placed a kiss on Ino's forehead and took off mumbling a 'Good night' he left Minato and Ino walking away from the Yamanaka home. Ino and Minato walked down the street hand in hand.

"See?" came a cheery voice beside him, "It wasn't that bad."

Minato swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and shook his head. "Your father threatened me Ino" He looked at her smiling.

Ino giggled "That means he likes you!" she exclaimed happily

"He approves that is all that matters" Minato wrapped his arms around her as they walked back to his place

"That's right" Ino said out of the blue "Sakura and the girls are going to the spa today"

"I heard the guys are going as well" Minato lightly smiled "I'll walk you to sakura's"

"Such a gentleman" Ino smiled squeezing his hand lightly

 **~A couple minutes later~**

"Ino pig, about time you come" Sakura had a huge smile on her face "Come on let's go, the girls are waiting"

"Bye Minato-kun" Ino waved seeing Minato and quickly following Sakura inside her house.

Minato turned around and started to walk back to his place. He couldn't help but think of how truly lucky he was. Turning the corner, he saw Naruto opening the door to their place

"Bro!" Naruto waved "Come on the guys are waiting"

"Coming baka" Minato chuckled following his brother inside the house, to grab their things. Short time after, the two brothers left towards the spa

"How was the meeting of Inoichi?" Naruto chuckled

"It was alright" Minato gave a small smile "could have been worse"

 **~At the spa~**

"This was a good idea" Minato relaxed against the rocks "ahh"

"Tell me about it" Kiba chuckled "Oi What is he doing?"

"Who?" Naruto blinked looking towards the divider wall. The wall divided the boys from the girls "Pervy sage!"

"jiraiya-sensei?" Minato looked at his teacher "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He glared at his student "There are women over there"

"Such a pervert"

"Still writes good books" Kakashi said plainly, giving a thumbs up

"That he does" Minato sighed "Just don't look at Ino-chan" he mumbled "Inoichi would kill you"

"Fine" jiraiya pouted looking through a hole "Woah" He gasped

"Woah what?" Naruto jumped beside him, with Kiba wondering as well.

"Yeah what?" Kiba tried to push the pervert away from the wall

"nothing" jiraiya quickly replied

"Nothing my ass" Naruto glared "your nose is bleeding"

"Careful idiots!" A villager cursed the three

Minato saw the three pushing up against the wooden wall "You're going to brea-"

"Rasengan!"

"Naruto don't!" Minato cursed standing up with his towel around his waist, trying to reach out for his brother to stop.

Too late, the wall was destroyed. Dirt was sent flying everywhere.

"Ahh!" Girls screams were heard. There was a lot of girls.

"EEK!" Sakura squealed "Naruto you Baka!"

"ahh"

"Neigh!" Ravage quickly showed up standing in front of Ino. Ino could only blink; She had a towel on.

"What the hell guys!" Ino cursed glaring at the poor souls.

"You have a lot of nerve, perverts!" a woman yelled

Minato silently sat back down face palming. "Damn it Naruto"

Chaos was erupted, through out the whole spa, Sakura punched all three idiots into a wall, flashing everyone.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and jumped back into the spa "kill me now"

"there wasn't even anything special; really" a random villager whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Kill me now" she repeated

"Ravage" Ino looked at the horse and whispered something to the horse.

"neigh" the Horse nodded slowly walking towards the water of the guys pool. Placing a hoove in the water, the spa got extremely hot. All the guys jumped out of the spa with or without their towels.

"Ouch!" Minato quickly jumped out

"There isn't really anything special, don't you agree Sa-ku-ra?" Ino smirked

"There isn't" Sakura still was embarrassed

"Ino-chan" Minato had walked towards her "I don't like you looking at others" He said plainly

"Awee Minato-chan" Ino hugged him "You're my one and only"

"Oi I'm a man" he chuckled squeezing her tightly to him, he felt the towel that was around her slipped off.

"Ahh" Ino blushed

"Oh" Sakura's eyes went wide seeing Ino's body without any clothes _'Why does she have big breasts and I don't!'_

"yo-yo-yo-your to-towel" Minato was blushing like crazy

"Neigh!" Ravage quickly stood in front of the couple picking up the towel and tried to give it to Ino.

"Thank you Ravage" Ino quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her, still blushing like crazy.

"What the hell happened?!" Tsunade walked into the spa with a towel on, and boy she was pissed.

"I think its best this spa night is over" Sakura mumbled grabbing her towel

"I think that's best" Ino and Sakura left the spa without any comments

Minato didn't say anything else, but quickly left as well. This was going to be an expensive fix. Sighing to himself he went and collected all of his clothing, putting it on. He exited the spa, bowing to the owners and promising he'd help they fix it.

"Oh Minato-sama, thank you" The owner bowed at him

"Ah Minato-sama" Tenten waved getting his attention

"Hello girls" Minato saw Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari "I'm surprised you girls are sticking around"

"We're waiting for Ino" Sakura was just dying to get home, still embarrassed.

"Sorry girls" Ino came out wearing a kimono, the Kimono was beautiful. It was a white kimono with different kinds of flowers. "Ah Minato-kun" She had a small blush on her face

"Hey girls" Naruto and the guys walked out. Naruto bowed quickly saying he was sorry over and over again.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered seeing him having a bruise on his face from Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" Naruto smiled

"You all ready for the festival?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto gasped

"So that's why you ladies went to the spa" Shikamaru yawned "How troublesome"

"Let's just go enjoy the fireworks" Sakura looked extremely pissed

The team moved towards the raman stand, because of Naruto grabbing a quick cup.

"Well Naruto's busy, let's go to the spot" Sakura sighed

"I-i-I'll stand wi-with Naruto-kun" Hinata couldn't help but twiddle her fingers together

"Okay Hinata-chan" Ino smiled "Take care of him"

"Only my brother" Minato sighed

The team slowly made their way to Shikamaru's cloud watching hill.

"Why are we at my spot?" Shikamaru glared

"I don't see your name on this hill" Temari glared at the lazy ninja "So grow up"

"Che"

"Shut up guys, the fireworks are starting" Ino laughed, Ino had her head on Minato's shoulder as the fireworks went off.

For the rest of the night, the gang watched the night sky light up; with all sorts of colours. By the end of the night, everyone went different ways. Minato and Ino along with Naruto went back to the brother's house. Sakura and Hinata went over to Sakura's house.

* * *

This was a long chapter lol

Sorry for the late update.

Have a nice day!


	9. Her Hero

In the early morning, most of the village was fast asleep. Guards were posted watching the gates, everything was peaceful; until there was a loud explosion.

The noise was so loud it scared majority of the Village; from a deep sleep; to a panic. Most Ninja's woke up and grabbed their equipment; running out of the house. This included Minato and Ino. Both had quickly jumped into action. Getting into their Ninja's gear, and out the door in ten seconds. A huge amount of charkra was located at the front of the gate.

"Minato!" Ino ran beside him "There is a great amount of Chakra at the main gate"

"You noticed that too?"

Jumping from the roof top to the ground, they both came to a stop. To their surprise there was a man, standing at the front gate of Kohona. The man was in white robes, and two white wings sticking out of him. Within a second Inoichi had jumped beside Ino.

"Shinou!" Inoichi yelled getting the man's attention

"Father you know him?"

"Yes" Inoichi's eyes glared at the man "I just don't know how he is out of Gehenna"

"So he was in Gehenna?" Minato's eyes narrowed "How'd he get out?"

"Want to fill me in?" Ino didn't take her eyes of of Shinou

"His name is Shinou, and he is a demon"

"I'll ask more questions later" Ino nodded her head

"well well" Shinou smirked at the three "If it is Minato, Inoichi and..." Shinou had a blank stare at Ino, pointing his finger at her "who?"

"Ino" Ino glared getting a vein sticking out of her head

"Ah, Alright let's try this again" The man chuckled turning on his heel, coughing into his hand. He turned on his heel, yet again. "Well well, if it isn't Minato, Inoichi"The man pointed his finger from one man to the other, and finally resting his finger, to where Ino was. "Where'd she go?"

"Right here!" Ino kicked Shinou's back, knocking him to the ground. Quickly Ino stabbed her Kunai into his back, and ripping from the middle of his back, to the side. Ino didn't even see the move Shinou had made. She was thrown from where she was standing, and caught by Minato.

"What the?" Ino blinked _'when did he?'_

Minato placed Ino back onto the group.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Ino glared at the man again "What do you want?"

"Well that's just rude, you ruined my cloths" the man had pouted "I guess its just life, one minute you have great fashion, and next they get ruined"

 _'what's wrong with this guy?'_ Ino couldn't help but think

"Well since you three are my welcome party, where is Lady Tsunade?"

"You might as well leave now" Ino glared "Lady Tsunade, is far too busy"

"Well then, she'll have to make time for this" Shinou's relaxed face, turned into an evil sly smirk, he slowly brought up his arm.

Inoichi jumped out of the way of the incoming blast. Turning his head he saw Minato and Ino jump away from the blast. Ino had jumped towards Shinou landing behind him. She swung her leg to hit him. Shinou quickly acted by grabbing her leg and throwing her to where she was standing. Aiming, he shot, while Ino hit the ground.

Ino sat up, to see the blast heading her way. Her eyes went wide, watching as the beam came closer and closer.

Ino was his target.

In slow motion; Ino couldn't move fast enough to move out of the way. There was no way.

Ino then felt herself being pushed sideways, being pushed away from the on coming beam. Slowly Ino turned her head to see someone she cared about shot. Within a second a huge blast was shot to where Ino was standing.

As the dust cleared off.

Inoichi had a huge whole in his chest.

Ino saw her father hit the ground.

 _'daddy'_

Ino's whole world was destroyed. As fast as possible Ino got onto her feet, and ran over to her father. Her knee's hitting the ground, he breath was stuck in her lungs. In front of her, was her Father. His breathing was heavy and there was blood everywhere.

"DADDY!" Ino yelled trying to get him to look at her "hey, you're going to be fine"

"Ino" Inoichi winced "You know i'm-not"

"Dad! Daddy stay with me!" Ino's frantically tried to use her chakra to save her father

"Ino" Inoichi felt his heart slow down

"No no no no!" Ino chanted "SAKURA! ANYBODY!" Ino screamed as loud as she could, trying to get someone to help them. Desperately tried to save her father.

Sakura was knocked out, against a wall. Being tossed by Shinou; she was quickly knocked out.

 _'damn that man'_

"Ino, enough" her father spat blood out "I'm gone baby"

"No! you aren't leaving me!" Ino had tears leaving her eyes "Don't leave me"

"You're n-ot" Inoichi coughed "alone princess"

"You're not going anywhere" Ino cried, reaching into her pouch she quickly grabbed some bandages "I'm going to save you"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-Ino... I-Lo-v-e y-y-you" He took his final breath. A cold breeze went by as Ino felt her father's head fall back.

"DADDY!" Ino screamed "No! No! No! Come back! Don't leave me!"

Ino slowly rested her head on her father's chest.

"Lady Tsuanade!" a Ninja yelled "We got to save our Hokage!"

"Who are you?" Tsunade was standing on the roof, jumping down, she walked over towards

"Lady Tsunade" ANBU ninja's had shown up, all around Tsunade.

"My name is Shinou, and I'm here for you" The man happily jumped on one foot and then the other. "No one can save you, from me" His smile became wider "You see, I have plans"

"How does that have anything to do with me?" Tsunade glared "You have killed Inoichi, and you shall pay"

"You are under arrest" An ANBU had walked over to the man

"You can try to" Shinou giggled placing a hand on the ANBU's shoulder, the ANBU ninja had screamed out in pain, and dropped the the ground. The mask of the ANBU ninja had fallen off, and the face of the ninja was pure black. Blood was escaping his eyes, nose and mouth.

"What the-" Tsunade blinked "what are you?"

"Tsunade you have to leave" Minato threw kunai's at Shinou

"How mean, looks like I need to put you in a time out" Shinou giggled shooting a a bubble out of his finger. Capturing Minato and some ANBU ninjas.

"What the?" Minato tried to pop the bubble

"The only way you get out, is me" Shinou laughed seeing the men "oh poor little babies"

"Let them go Shinou!" Tsunade commanded "You're after me"

" That I am sweet cheeks" He smiled turning his head to the left "Now where was I?" Shinou was next to Tsunade in half a second. Grabbing Tsunade he quickly left the village, with the hokage in hand.

"Hokage-sama!" villagers screams were heard

"Okay daddy" Ino pressed her lips on her father's forehead "You deserve to rest, I'll be back" Ino moved hair out of her father's face "I love you" Ino slowly got up; her eyes were covered by her hair. Slowly Ino walked away from Inoichi, away from the man who raised her. Ino raised her head, with red eyes. Her hair tips were black; with one step her uniform changed.

From the black kimono, to a black crop top; with a turtleneck. Her stomach showing, itself. She wore black short shorts with high black stockings. Around her waist was pouches for her many weapons. Her shoes had small heels; with black tights running up her legs. Up her arms were black gloves stopping half way past her elbow. Ino's eyes were in slits; extending her arm a curse seal was seen on her shoulder.

Within a second; Savage had came right from the earth. As if it was running up to the surface of the layers of the ground. The horse had flames coming from its feet. Weird symbols were running down its neck, and down towards shoulder-blades. The horse from days before seemed to change from a peaceful look; to a more dangerous one. The horse now had armour on; plated on the horses sides, front and on its legs. The saddle was black leather. Ino walked over to the horse, the horse seemed to have grown bigger. Twice the size of its owner. Ino quickly slid herself onto the back of the horse. Grabbing the reins with her left hand. Pulling the reins, she steered the horse towards the main gate. Each step the horse took; the ground started to quake. Flames escaped from the hooves, leaving fire hoove-prints.

"nnnngh!" The horse slammed its hooves on the ground, stomping its hooves on the ground.

"Ino!" Minato yelled from inside the bubble "Where are you going?"

Ino slowly brought her hand up towards the bubble, with a flick of her finger the bubble popped.

"I'm going after them" Ino's eyes glared towards the main gate "Take care of my father Minato-kun"

"Ino! wait!" Minato ran over to her "You don't even know where they went"

"They won't get far" Ino grabbed the reins with both hands "I'll be back" Ino gave Minato a small smile, and kicked the sides of the horse to go. Within a half a second Ino and the Savage was gone.

"Good luck Ino-chan" Minato frowned, turning his head back he saw Inoichi. Walking towards him, Minato frowned "You did good sir"

 ** _~Meanwhile with Ino~_**

"SHINOU!" Ino yelled, as the horse quickly caught up with the man and the hokage

"Ino?" Tsunade blinked

"ahh, so you followed us huh?" Shinou gave a small smile "Beautiful stallion"

Without a word, Ino slowly brought her hands together, and slowly pulling them away. A Katana blade showed up, pulling it back towards the rear end of Savage, and quickly swung the Katana to slice Shinou in the back. Surprising it, the man grunted , releasing Tsunade. Ino quickly reached out to Tsunade, grabbing her hand.

"Hold on Hokage-sama" Ino had command Savage to slowed down, turning around. Savage had started to run back to Kohona. Within minutes Ino and Tsunade could see Konoha.

"ROOOOOAR!"

Ino turned her head back to see a huge black dragon, roaring towards the sky. Dark clouds were starting to form above.

"Tsunade-sama"

"What is it Ino?"

"I'm dropping you off at the main gate, prepare the barrier"

"Consider it done"

Within a couple seconds, Savage slowed down towards a trot. Tsunade had jumped off, and ran into the village.

"Get the barrier up now!" Tsunade ordered

Pulling Savage away from the main gate. She faced the black dragon who was now a couple fields away.

"Ready Savage?" Ino patted the neck of the horse.

The horse responded with dragging its hoove across the ground. "Neeeigh!" slamming its hooves on the ground.

Pulling the reins so Savage would trot in front of the main gate, Showing Shinou she was in his path.

"YAH!" Savage had pushed itself from where it was standing. Running at full speed.

Shinou the dragon, had pushed itself from where it was sitting. Running towards the horse and the rider.

"Let's go!" Ino yelled, making Savage's flames go higher and higher. As soon as the horse was close to Shinou, the he tried to swipe at the horse. Quickly Ino Jumped off Savage, as the horse phased through the ground. Ino had jumped and grab one of the wings of the black dragon. Pulling her arm up, she summoned a Katana blade; quickly stabbing the dragon's wing.

"ROOAR!" It cried in pain, slamming its feet into the ground. Ino quickly pulled her Katana blade down; she ripped the wing right off. Quickly Ino jumped out of there, and landed on the ground, extending her hand out; Savage phased from the earth. Ino jumped onto the horse.

"Insolent brat!" Shinou roared and picked itself off of the ground, running towards Ino. Ino had jumped off Savage, and sliced off his other wing. Within a couple seconds of slicing it off. Ino felt a sharp pain, in her stomach. Shinou had transformed into his human form, and twisted himself around to stab Ino. Pulling the sword out, Shinou pushed himself away from the beautiful blonde haired girl. Falling to the ground Ino grunted in pain.

"Ugh" Ino was laying on the ground, turning over she placed her hand on her wound.

"I'm going to rip out your eyes, doll face" Shinou pushed himself off the ground "You little bitch"

"You can try" Ino narrowed her eyes in pain. As soon as Shinou was a foot away from her, Ino quickly jumped up, with her Katana in hand, stabbing the tail Shinou forgot to 'put away'. Getting kicked into the wall of Kohona; Ino was face down on the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping that head off of you" Shinou had a creepy smirk on his face

"Neigh!" Savage phased from the ground, and slammed into Shinou; pushing him away from Ino.

"of course" the man sighed "That damned horse"

"Savage NO!" Ino cried trying to get the horse to stop charging

"Neigh!" Savage charged towards Shinou, only to get a slash through it; making him disappear.

"You bastard!" Ino slammed her fist into the ground. Pushing herself off the ground. Slowly Ino had got herself onto her feet.

"You can barely stand up" he giggled at seeing her stumble "You think you can take me on"

"no restraints" Ino whispered, pulling her black gloves. Re-veiling all of her curse marks. The curse-marks ran up and down her arms, they started to change shapes, and the colour of the curse-marks were red.

"This is the end of you" Shinou had a cocky grin on his face "Mortal"

"Really cause this is the end of you!" Ino's eyes became slits. Her right arm was glowing a neon red. Forming a sword "taste my blade!"

"Die!" Both screamed as a bright light was formed; blinding everyone who was watching them.

Within seconds the light disappeared. Showed Ino facing Konoha and Shinou back was towards Konoha. Within seconds Ino fell to the ground; blood gushing from her stomach. Ino slowly turned her head to see Shinou's body slowly slump to the ground; headless.

Ino had won the battle; but the war had just started. Looking up at the sky; the once blue sky was now a dark crimson. Ino slowly raised one hand; up into the sky. Slashing her arm across the sky; Ino's curse-marks was glowing green. A dancing light; made its way across the sky.

"Aurora borealis" Ino felt light headed, seeing the dancing light change to shades of blue. Ino slowly walked back to Konoha's gate, walking in She walked back to her fallen father. Landing on her knee's; she couldn't grieve anymore.

A bright yellow light came from Inoichi; as Inoichi's spirit was lifted from his body.

"Daddy" Ino looked up at the transparent version of her father. "Don't leave me"

"You did good, princess" Inoichi looked down upon his daughter

"I could have done better" Ino couldn't take her eyes off of him

"You did it baby girl" Inoichi had a smile on his face

"But at a great price; I lost my hero" Ino saw her father try to cup her face; only to go through it

"You're a hero now baby. You were always my hero" Inoichi saw tears escape from his daughter "I got to see you grow up; into the beautiful flower that you are" Inoichi got down onto one knee, and looked his daughter in the eye "Don't cry princess, you are too beautiful for that"

"Oh daddy" Ino wiped her eyes "I promise I won't cry in front of you; the garden of Eden is waiting for you"

"It's so beautiful Ino..." Inoichi remembered him telling her the story his father told him. Within his eyes he could see the beautiful garden; that had so many pretty colours, different flowers.

"Inoichi" Shikaku frowned as he witnessed his best friend die before him

"rest father" Ino moved hair away from his face " You deserve it"

"Can you sing; one last time?" Inoichi closed his eyes listening to his daughter

"Okay father" Ino hummed a melody

 _Lost in the darkness_  
 _Hoping for a sign_  
 _Instead there's only silence_  
 _Can't you hear my screams?_ Ino saw the light starting to fade along with her father

 _Never stop hoping_  
 _Need to know where you are_  
 _But one thing's for sure_  
 _You're always in my heart._ She sung holding her fathers hand within her own squeezing his hands.

 _I'll find you somewhere._ On the other side of Inoichi was his teammates, Shikaku and Choza  
 _I'll keep on trying_  
 _Until my dying day_  
 _I just need to know_  
 _Whatever has happened_  
 _The truth will free my soul._ Minato sat beside her rubbing her back as they all watched Inoichi fade into nothingness

 _Lost in the darkness_  
 _Tried to find your way home_  
 _I want to embrace you_  
 _And never let you go._ Inoichi's hands started to fade, Ino tried to grasp what was left of his hand but saw his face looking at hers, she wasn't going to cry. _'not now'_

 _Almost hope you're in heaven_  
 _So no one can hurt your soul_  
 _Living in agony_  
 _Cause I just do not know_  
 _Where you are._ Memories flooded Inoichi's mind from the first time he met his best friends, to when he held Ino for the first time, and the last time.

 _Wherever you are_  
 _I won't stop searching_  
 _Whatever it takes me to know._ Ino cried out the last part as Inoichi was gone the light vanished into the sky.

 _~I'm sorry for what I put you through. I love you Ino Yamanaka. You have grown into a fine young lady. Take care of yourself. I love you~_

 _~I Love you too Daddy~_ Ino turned her head into Minato's embrace, she cried.

"shh Ino" Minato whispered into Ino's ears

"He's gone; my father... he's gone" She cried

"Come on Ino" Minato tried to get her to come back to his place "I'll be here for you babe"

"I just... need some space" Ino looked at him "I need to make peace with myself"

Ino frowned walking away from the crowd of people who wore sad faces.

"Poor little dear"

"Not Inoichi"

"I'm sorry for your lost"

As Ino walked by, she started to make her way home.

Ino ignored all of them and immediately went home; opening the door, there was nothing.

A cold breeze entered the home, This place would never be the same.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs and headed to her fathers room.

She just wanted to hear it one more time;

"Welcome home Princess"

* * *

 _This chapter made me cry when typing it out_

 _Then had to go back and re-read it._

 _Kills me every time_

 _T _ T_

 _Decided to post this chapter, even though I'm on a break._

 _Sorry everyone!_


	10. Troubled times

"damn it that was my-"

"Shh!"

Ino slowly woke up, hearing some noise downstairs. Remembering yesterday was hard for Ino.

"Damn it!"

"Shut up" a harsh whisper was heard

Ino slowly reached into her pouch, grabbing out her kunai. Slowly making her way downstairs, she saw four morons in her kitchen. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Minato.

"What in gods name; are you doing?" Ino was leaning against the wall, with a sour face.

"Holy crap! She's a zombie!" Naruto gasped seeing the tired blonde

"I'm not a zombie, now answer my question" Ino's eyes narrowed

"How are you Ino-chan?" Minato gave a sweet smile as Ino walked into the kitchen, dodging people standing in her way, coffee is what she needed.

"How could you think I was a zombie? Seriously Naruto" Ino chuckled grabbing a coffee mug "You need to stop watching those movies"

Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head

"So why are you in my house?" Ino sipped from the mug

"We all came to see if you were alright" Shikamaru sighed

"Of course I am" Ino sighed "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ino are you okay about Inoich-" Shikamaru was cut off by a knock on the door.

Ino placed her mug on the counter, and walked over to the front door; opening the door it revealed Chōji .

"Hello Chōji, come on in" Ino moved aside letting her old friend in.

"Hey Ino, I heard about yesterda-"

"I'm starving, Let's go grab something to eat" Ino rubbed her stomach "You all better go get changed and take a shower to you all stink"

"Uh yeah?" Minato blinked

"Oi!" Naruto yelled "We don't stink!"

"go go" Ino had a hand motion for then to get going "Hurry up" Ino chuckled going back up the stairs, she decided to wear a sun dress with blue flowers on it. A light fleece jacket that was blue; that had buttons. Ino had buttoned the middle button closed. Ino decided to leave her hair down. Teasing her hair to make it poofy on the top, she decided to put a bow in her hair. Her bangs were the same. Looking into her closest, Ino decided to wear flats. Walking towards the bathroom, across of Inoichi's bedroom. She stopped, and knocked on the door.

"Fathe-"Ino was going to call out to her father, only to remember yesterday. Entering the room, she frowned seeing the bed Messy.

 _~He'd freak if it wasn't made~_ Without even thinking about what had just happened Ino quickly went over and made his bed. Stepping away from the bed, she stumbled into Inoichi's desk. Ino then saw her fathers lucky feather necklace. She remembered trying to make it for him. In the end he helped her, and she gave it to him for his thirty first birthday. Grabbing the Necklace she put it on.

 _'I miss him so much'_

Deciding not to be in the house any longer, she grabbed her keys and her small brown purse. Closing the door Ino locked up the house. Slowly leaving her house, she started to make her way towards Minato's and Naruto's house first. Walking up the steps to their house. She knocked on the door.

Minato had opened the door.

"Hey Ino, Come in"

"Don't you look fancy" Minato was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants. He had black dress shoes.

"Well I have to look my best considering I have someone as beautiful as you" Minato gave a small smile towards

"You always look good Minato-kun" Ino smiled at what Minato had said

"Say Ino, How are you?" Minato pulled her closer to him; wrapping his arms around her waist

"I'm fine Minato-kun" Ino kissed him on the lips

"I mean with Inoichi gon-" Minato was cut off by Naruto stumbling into the room.

"Hey Ino-chan"

 _'damn it Naruto'_ Minato glared at his brother

"I like your Bunny hug" Naruto was wearing a orange bunny hug with his clans symbols on each sleeve. He wore black jeans and white sneakers.

"Thanks Ino" Naruto replied

"Come on guys!" Naruto sighed "Let's go get some raman!"

"Sounds good!" Ino laughed following Naruto out of the house.

 _'she seems to be ignoring it now'_

Walking outside Minato saw Ino and Naruto laughing as they made their way down the stairs. At the end of his property was Shikamaru, Chōji, Sakura, Hinata, and Ami.

Shikamaru was wearing jeans and a green shirt. Chōji stood next to him; wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Ami had green pants on with a black tank-top with green lace on the chest in a shape of a leaf. Sakura was wearing light blue jeans with a black sweater with the words 'Just do it later'. Hinata was wearing a fleece jacket button closed under the jacket was a light pink shirt with jean shorts.

"You guys invited more?" Ino giggled "Man you must be all hungry" Ino started to walk away "Sakura is that the shirt Shikamaru gave you, you look so cute"

"Yeah it is" Sakura was laughing "This is the first time I actually tried it on"

"I-thi-think it looks cute on you Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled towards the pink haired woman

"Thanks Hina-chan" Sakura smiled

"Speaking of cute, Hinata you look so cute" Ino smiled and through her arms over Sakura's and Hinata's shoulders

"well anything?" Shikamaru asked Minato as they walked behind the girls.

"Nothing, I almost got something if Baka" Minato slapped Naruto in the head "didn't walk in"

"OI! That hurt Bastard!" Naruto growled at Minato

Finally making it at the restaurant.

"Finally where are here" Ino opened the door holding it open for everyone else to walk in "Man I am so hungry"

 _'well she isn't lying'_ Shikamaru sat on one side of Ino and Minato sat on the other. **(AN: so it goes Shikamaru, Ino, Minato, Naruto, on the other side of the table Hinata, Sakura, Ami and Chōji)**

Sitting down at the table, Shikamaru decided not to beat around the bush.

"Ino are you-"

"Shikamaru can you hand me the salt?" He did as she asked, though she barely used any, she sprinkled some on the meat she was preparing.

"We all-" Minato even tried

"Your meat's about to get burned." Ino informed. Minato looked down at his meat, one was done but the other far from being burnt

So what did you guys do today?" Ino smiled

"Ino we-" Sakura spoke quickly only to get cut off

"I'm waiting. I asked you a question." Ino glared at Sakura "that is very rude forehead"

"Fine. I slept, I had a couple lunches with Chōji, watched clouds, Minato and Naruto joined us, Sakura and Hinata were shopping while Ami was working at her job now Ino-"Shikamaru sighed

"Chōji what did you do?" Ino asked ignoring Shikamaru

"I just ate with Shikamaru" He picked at his meat eating some "I heard what happ-

Ino cut him off "how many lunches Chōji? And I bet you had snacks too."

"Ino you can't-" Minato tried to voice his opinion

"Not now Minato-kun the food's ready." Ino smiled knowing she bought enough time, sooner or later they would all give up. Ino would always change the topic, Once they finished Ino paid the bill getting into an argument with Naruto who tried to pay the bill.

"Well let's go. How about we go watch the stars? We haven't done that in a while!"

Ino always loved the stars if she couldn't get anyone to watch them with her, she'd usually invite her father. It always calmed her down. Except for the stars weren't out yet. They still had an hour and a half before they came out. Yet Ino left the restaurant. Minato quickly followed with everyone following him

"Shikamaru, I'm worried about Ino." Chōji whispered.

"We all are Chōji" Sakura frowned "I've never seen her like this"

"She lost her father, Sakura-chan" Ami spoke up holding Chōji's hand "She is at a crossroad, imagine losing your parents, she did... She didn't lose just her father Sakura-chan... she lost her mother and father.. he was both and her hero to top things off"

"Did you notice how when we tried to bring it up, she always changed the subject?" Chōji frowned

"Kinda hard not to" Naruto looked at his brothers back as he was holding Ino's hand "I've never seen Minato like this; I don't like it"

"We all don't Naruto-kun" Hinata frowned "it's best if we don't push Ino into a corner and make her spil-" Hinata was cut off

"I will talk to Ino" Sakura put a fist in the air "I'll get her to realize how to move on"

"I-i-i" Hinata tried to reason with Sakura only to get Sakura to walk faster to catch up with Ino

"Oi Ino, I need to talk with you"

"Now isn't the time for beauty tips Sakura; Star watching" Ino shut Sakura up

"Damn it! That isn't what I want to talk about, Ino its about your fath-"

"Sakura, seriously later enjoy the night and shut up" Ino knew what they were doing and she didn't like it

"Ino we need to talk-" Minato stopped her as her friends walked closer to her

"You know on second thought, I'm tired" Ino paused "I'm going to go home, Go on without me" She smiled "Night everyone" She kissed Minato's cheek and ran off

"I'll talk with her" Minato was going to run after her "You think we should wait, until after the funeral?" Minato frowned

"I think it would be best" Hinata spoke up "she needs some space alone"

 _'Hinata's right'_ Minato sighed "Well I'm off, going to bed" Minato slowly walked away from the group and went back home in his bed he could only think about Ino.


	11. Another day in Paradise

The funeral date was today.

Even the sky was sad; a dark grey sky.

The whole village was there; to lay Inoichi to rest.

Ino had scanned her eyes around to see if, She was here. Sadly she wasn't.

 _'Why couldn't she be here?'_ Ino frowned at the thought _'I'm sorry dad, looks like mom was too busy'_

The Yamanaka's were all present, Inoichi's mother was beside Ino.

The older woman held Ino's hand during the ceremony.

It was her to to speak about memories.

The one story she told was about Inoichi holding Ino for the first time.

He was scared like all fathers, shaking a little; but when she was in his arms.

He made a promise "I'll always be there".

His mother only said good things about him; now it was Ino's turn.

Ino stepped up to the podium.

"My father, was a great man" Ino started "He'd always make his home made pancakes on special occasions; It never mattered who came over; if they were sad my father would do his best to make them smile" She paused "Then there was a time, that my father scared many people, I guess you could say my teenage years" Chuckles were heard. Ino gave a small smile "In his eye, I was always his princess, everyone else was the bad guys" Ino paused "Especially when it came to the brothers" She gave a small smile towards Minato and Naruto. "They'd always get under my fathers skin; and they'd run away screaming" Ino paused "I can remember Naruto painting on the famous Hokages faces; and my father was sent after him, I don't think I saw my father run so fast in my life" Ino paused "Then there was Minato, the other brother, My father did not like how Minato would come into the flower shop" Ino had a huge smile on her face "and Minato would buy some and hand me them in front of him, My father would always give him a hard time, especially when it had something to do with me" Ino told more stories about her father; gaining lots of laughter and emotions. Once Ino was done, she sat down beside her Grandmother.

"Do you think she's okay?" Shikamaru whispered lightly to Minato

"She will be; let her be Shikamaru" Minato and Shikamaru knew she was bottling it up inside.

It was time for Inoichi to be placed into the ground; Ino stood next to Minato and her grandmother. Holding both of their hands, she squeezed Minato's. By the end of the ceremony, everyone was shaking hands, hugging, and telling them that they were sorry about their loss. Ino could only nod, and accept all the gestures.

That's when Shikamaru ruined everything.

Minato could only stand and watch as Shikamaru became a total dick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Ino looked at her team mate

"Ino I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sakura came running up to her hugging her

"I'm fine Sakura, Thank you" Ino nodded "When he decided to be a ninja, he knew that this might happen"

Shikamaru stood there waiting for their small chit chat to stop.

"If you need anyone, to talk to you know, where we all are" Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend knowing its best to wait for her to come to terms on her own

"I know Sakura, thank you" She smiled back

"I have to go, If you need help with the shop just ask" Sakura hugged Ino again and left waving at Ino

"Bye" Ino waved back

"Ino are you really okay?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm fine, really Shikamaru" Ino looked at him

"Ino it is fine to cry; you don't have to keep it bottled" He placed a hand on her shoulder

"Shikamaru!" Ino growled pushing off his hand. "I'm Fine" Ino sighed "What part don't you understand?" Ino began to turn away on her heel only to get feel hands on her wrist. "Let me go" Ino protested glaring at him.

Minato saw this started to walk towards them.

Naruto and Chouji had placed their hands on his shoulders, getting him to stop.

"Minato stop" Naruto frowned "Ino needs this"

"This isn't right" Minato sighed _'Ino'_

"It's best if we let them, Shikamaru knows what he's doing" Chouji frowned watching his team mates "I hope"

"Ino! I'm worried about you." He informed

"Why? I'm fine." Ino glared at him, she pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"How are you fine?! Your father just died and you are acting as if its nothing!" He glared

"It was bound to happen Shikamaru!" Ino yelled turning her back to him "He knew it, I knew it, You fucking knew it" Ino cursed. The sky started to cry, the rain was light enough for everyone to stay outside.

"Your dad is dead; Do you even care?!" Shikamaru yelled trying to get her to see what he was trying to point out "You didn't even shed a tear Ino, that isn't right!"

"I DO CARE" Ino tried to hold her tears back, she was shaking and she couldn't stop it.

"You don't act like it!" He still screamed at her

The rain started to rain heavy.

"You can't say that!" Ino screamed as loud as she could "You Idiot!" She yelled at him, turning around so he could see her face "Is this what you wanted?!" Ino glared while tears were going down her face "I know" She looked down "I know my father is dead!" Ino paused and looked back at Shikamaru glaring at him "Every time I go home, He isn't there! He isn't there saying 'Welcome home princess' " She stopped and wiped her face "That feeling of home is gone! I can't hear his voice anymore; He's gone!" She sobbed "I promised him, I wouldn't cry!" She yelled "I Hate you Shikamaru Nara! I want nothing to do with you!" Ino ran away from the funeral with tears running down her face.

"Shikamaru!" Minato flash stepped over grabbing him by the collar "What part of Leave her alone didn't you understand" Minato snapped "You got some nerve! I should kick your ass for Inoichi, for making her cry" He glared

"I just made things worse" Shikamaru mumbled looking to the ground

"No shit, just leave before I do something stupid" Minato growled watching him slowly leave. He told Ino's grandmother who was walked over to him"I'm going to check up on Ino"

"Take care of her Minato-sama" She nodded her head "She needs you the most"

Minato ran to Ino's house, knocking on the door, he opened it to see Ino in the kitchen.

"Ino" He walked into the house, not caring he was dripping wet from the rain.

"Minato-kun" She tried to smile, her eyes gave her away. Quickly Ino cupped her face as she started to cry again.

"Shh Ino" He quickly went and hugged her "shhh, we'll get through this together Ino"

"Oh Minato" She cried as he rocked her back and forth, his hand was rubbing her back.

"You must be tired" Minato kissed her forehead "go get changed and get into bed, I'll grab you some hot coco"

"O-Okay" Ino walked to her bedroom. Once she got upstairs she changed into her pj's and sat down on her bed waiting for Minato to come in with the hot coco goodness.

"Ino About what happened today" He sat down giving her a cup of coco.

"I know" Ino sighed "I didn't mean what I said to Shikamaru" she stared down at the liquid in the cup, seeing her reflection.

"Don't worry about him Ino-chan" Minato smiled "He isn't our main concern"

"I said horrible things to him Minato-kun" she gripped

"You didn't mean any of them Ino-chan" His face was serious and his eyes were filled with concern "Ino, can I ask you something?"

Ino turned back towards him. "What is it Minato-kun?"

"Are you okay? Minato paused "I know you so much Ino-chan; you shouldn't bottle it up" He brought his hand up to brush her bangs out of her face. "I'm not only saying this as your boyfriend Ino-chan; I'm saying this because I truly care about you" Minato paused and sighed "I'm worried about you Ino-chan. We all are. If you think everyone will think different that you cried about your father's death you're wrong. You're still the strong independent loud mouth kunoichi I've come to love." Minato grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Why, Minato? Why is it so important for me to cry?" Ino asked looking up at Minato with huge watery eyes, she could feel the tears coming.

"Ino-chan its not the tears I want to see" Minato frowned "I don't want you to bottle feelings up, I'm here with you" Minato gave a small smile "You aren't alone; Ino-chan" His words were love filled. "I could say I love you a thousand times over and over again and it still doesn't match how much I truly love you"

"Oh Minato" Ino started to cry

Wordlessly Minato shifted towards Ino-chan; wrapping his arms around her. Within the hour Ino had fallen asleep; Minato covered her up with a blanket; and flash stepped into his room; and back to where Ino was. With new Pj's on. Crawling into the bed; Minato could feel Ino snuggling to his embrace.

Little did Minato know; Ino was awake.

As the two laid there; they both seemed to fall asleep.

 **~The next day~**

Ino could smell Minato, his scent was strong. He smelt like a hard working man, that really needed to have a shower.

"mhm" Ino slowly sat up and saw Minato snoring. She couldn't help but smile as he slept. His hair was everywhere moving hair from his face. She leaned over and placed her lips on his, lightly kissing him she got up. Went for a shower and made her way downstairs. She sighed as she expected her father to walk in and scream there is a man in her bed. Lightly smiling at how her father was. She made a pot of coffee. Sitting down by the table she knew she had to contact her mother.

 _'it's the right thing to do'_ Ino could hear her father's words in her ear

"Morning" Ino jumped as Minato somehow was so quiet and made his way over to her; without her hearing him.

"Oh good morning" Ino turned her head towards him getting a kiss on her cheek

"mhm coffee" Minato stole her cup

"Hey; get your own you slacker" She stood up lightly smacking him, giggling.

"But this one is already to go" He smirked putting it down, he wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her closer to him "I love you"

"Minato-kun you are worse than Shikamaru" She laughed "You're just too lazy sometimes"

"I suppose I can be lazy sometimes" He laughed nuzzling against her

"mhm Minato-kun"

"Yes?"

"I need to contact my mother" She frowned

"Your mother?" Minato blinked letting Ino go from his grasp "Where is she?"

"In Kohona" Ino slowly walked away from Minato and turned around so she could see him

"Ino" He pouted looking at her "Not what I meant"

"I just need to speak with her"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No no I can do it Minato-kun"

"is there something I should know about your mother?" Minato sighed sitting down on a chair

"she was an alcoholic last time I saw her"

"When was that?"

"mhm when she lived with dad and I"

"Ino"

"I don't know" Ino looked away from Minato "father never wanted her around me from when I was born"

"Maybe that's why I never met her" Minato frowned "At least take Sakura with you" Minato could feel a glare coming his way"And" Minato coughed "I know you can handle yourself but its for safety reasons" Minato quickly spoke looking at his beautiful girlfriend

"Baka!" Ino smiled "I was going to ask her if she wanted to come"

"That makes me feel better" Minato stood up and hugged his girlfriend

"Don't worry Sakura should be showing up soon"

"I won't worry too much" He scratched his head

"Good, that would give you more wrinkles" She laughed at the face he made

"What! I don't have wrinkles" He glared "Woman you are asking for trouble"

Ino couldn't help but giggle as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Sakura's here" Ino opened the door

"About time pig, let's go" Sakura smiled "Hello Minato-Sama"

"Hello Sakura" Minato gave a small smile at the pink haired woman

"Alright forehead" Ino blew a kiss at Minato "See you later old man"

"I'm not that old!" Minato yelled towards Ino; only to see the door shut "be careful Ino-Chan"


	12. Mother?

"So we're going to that house huh?"

"Yes we are"

"Why the sudden change Ino?" Sakura looked over to her friend

"Because; it's what he would have wanted" Ino sighed with frustration "I don't want to, but its for dad"

"I see" Sakura could only reply, thinking back to the two of them "He really loved her huh?"

"He did; He always hated when I talked bad about my mother, for her not being here"

"I remember when he gave us hell for talking ill on her" Sakura gave a small smile "I can't believe he's just gone"

"He's not gone Sakura" Ino looked back towards Sakura "He's still here, just in our hearts"

"You're right; I just hope this doesn't go bad"

"You and me both"

The two girls slowly made their way towards that house. There was no official name for that house; Ino really didn't care. She knew her mother lived there; and her father wanted Ino to stay clear from that house. To him it was a haunted house; even later when Ino grew up.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Daddy, why can't I go to that house?" Ino was roughly seven or eight years old; she had a huge ball room gown on with plastic slippers_

 _"Because princess" Inoichi had green skin and a short black wig on; Frankenstein. "It's haunted"_

 _"Haunted houses aren't real daddy" Ino giggled at her father's playful antics_

 _"Maybe when you're older Princess" Inoichi smiled and picked up his daughter "You ready for more trick or treats?"_

 _"Yeah Daddy!" Ino cheered "What about that house?" She pointed to the one beside it  
_

 _"That's a great house to hit!" he laughed walking his daughter over there._

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

When Ino was a small girl, her mother was sent out of her life. Ino didn't know why; but now she knows exactly why. Every time Inoichi and her walked by; Men would go in and come out of that house. Before Ino's mother moved out, Inoichi had found out his wife was not being faithful.

"Do you think she has changed?"

"I sure hope so" Sakura sighed rubbing a hand through her pink hair "Ino, do you want me to come inside with you?"

"Please Sakura, I have to be able to do this" Ino frowned "It's the least I could do"

"It's the right thing to do" Sakura hated seeing her friend so broken up "Everything will be okay"

"I know Sakura, I know" Ino sighed as they both stopped before Ino's mother's house.

 _'god damn it'_ Ino rubbed her forehead

"You okay?" Sakura places a hand on Ino's back

"Yeah" Ino exhaled

"Okay" Sakura nodded her head

Ino didn't say another word, walking away from her best friend. She stopped, knocking on the door.

 _'here we go'_

"I don't want any god damn cookies" The door opened so wide, that you could hear it hit the wall. "Aren't you too old to be a scout?"

"I'm not a cookie scout. mother"

"Oh Ino, its you" Ino's mother had brown hair, and it was messy at the moment. Ino could barely remember her and her mother playing with each others hairs. Her body was covered in hickeys and bruises. The woman didn't even do up her shirt; instead let her bra show, Disgusting.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you" Ino couldn't bring herself to look down to see if she was wearing any pants.

"Of course" Ino's mother stepped a side and allowed her to enter her house.

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something, Please sit down" Ino mentioned her to sit on a chair

"What is it?" She tried again

"It's about dad"

"What about that man?"

"He's no longer with us" Ino could feel her heart break just mentioning that phrase.

"Good"

"What?" Ino's eye went wide "What did you say?"

"Good, I never liked that man, anyways" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How dare you!" Ino stood up, with her bangs covering her eyes "He was there when you decided men were far too important then a family" Tears escaped her eyes.

"To you maybe" The woman shrugged her shoulders "He paid me to stay away from you"

"He what?" Ino was shocked _'No, he wouldn't have'_

"Paid me, god are you _that_ blonde?"

Ino felt her anger rise higher and higher.

"I don't care _what_ you say about me" Ino looked down to the ground "But my father, is my only parent, and always will be" Ino slammed her fist into the table breaking it.

"You're throwing a temper tantrum" The woman glared at Ino

"Oh you think you can talk about that? Well do I have news for you" Ino paused "You are worse then a common slut" Ino glared at 'her mother' "You are disgusting, hickeys all over your body; do you even own a shirt that you can do up? Or do you need a man to help you with that too?" Ino's eye's narrowed "You don't have the right to say anything, regarding MY FATHER or MY LIFE"

"It's how money is made, darling" Ino's mother smirked knowing she got under her daughters skin.

"You are disgusting" Ino walked towards the door "Here I thought you changed for the better" Ino opened the door stepping out, and turned on her heel "Not the common Village Whore"

"You are not to talk to me that young lady" Ino's mother- no she didn't deserve that honor anymore; this prostitute decided to have the nerves to try to talk to her like that. No way in hell; Ino couldn't help but thought.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ino was half way towards Sakura, when she turned around.

"She isn't going to do anything" a sudden voice made everyone look where the voice came from.

"Grandma" Ino's eyes went wide

"Your mother will not even touch you, or so help me" The old lady walked over in her pink kimono "Mrs Nsumi, go back inside NOW"

"Y-you" She glared at the older woman, she used to call 'mother-in-law'.

"You heard me Judy" If words would kill there would have been snake venom on them.

Wordless Judy went back into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Ino, You father wouldn't have wanted you to come over here" she frowned "Especially talking to that"

"She deserved to know" Ino frowned and looked at the ground "at least the woman my father fell in love with; deserved to know"

"You've got the right idea, Ino" Her Grandmother smiled "How about you two ladies go shopping, I saw some beautiful dresses, that you two would look good in"

"Grandmother; what are you planning?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"I need to talk with this village whore" The old lady smiled "Now go have fun"

Watching Ino's grandmother walked into the house; Ino turned to Sakura and shrugged.

"I guess we go shopping" Sakura chuckled "Come on Ino-pig, lets go looking for those dresses"

"Maybe we can grab some new weapons as well" Ino linked her arm with her best friend and the two gossiped as they made their way towards the market.

"No way" Sakura laughed "I knew it, Tenten has a crush"

"I know right?" Ino smiled

Just as the two turned the corner they bumped into Shikamaru

"Shikamaru" Sakura blinked, surprised was written all over her face _'Oh no'_

"Hey Sakura" Shikamaru blinked and saw Ino "Uh hey Ino"

"Shika, It's good to see you" Ino gave a small smile "Listen I'm sorry, for what I said"

"It's fine" Shikamaru rubbed his head "I shouldn't have pushed you"

"SHIKAMARU!" a woman's scream was heard

Shikamaru immediately went stiff.

"Was that Temari?" Ino blinked poking her head on the right side of Shikamaru, and Sakura mirroring her actions on the left side. Both ladies saw a dirty blonde haired woman,with four little pony tails. She wore a black kimono, and a huge fan on her back.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Temari blinked "Nice to see you two"

"How are you?" Ino smiled at Temari

"I'm okay" Temari sighed "Shikamaru is showing me around Kohona"

"Well I hope you have fun Temari-chan" Sakura smiled

"Make sure Shikamaru doesn't get lazy" Ino smirked seeing Shikamaru even more tense "He knows a lot of good places"

"is that so" Temari grabbed Shikamaru "Show me"

"See you two" Sakura and Ino left the two

"So Temari and Shikamaru huh?" Ino laughed

"I always thought you and Shikamaru would have been together"

"What?" Ino blinked "Why?"

"You two are always so close, and he was so into you at the party; you know you getting into the ANBU"

"I see him more of a brother then anything; besides I have Minato-kun"

"You two are so cute" Sakura smiled "Now if only Sasuke would love me like that"

"I know two people that love you Sakura" Ino smiled

"Who?!"

"Naruto and Rocklee"

"Che those two are freaks" Sakura had a stone cold face on "Besides, I love Sasuke-kun"

"mhm" Ino decided to save her breath on this.

The two girls went into a local clothing store. Looking at beautiful dresses. Sakura was in love with a red and white dress; there was a red gown, with white lace on the bottom of the dress. A small white ribbon to go across the middle. Sakura tried it on; and fell in love with it.

"You should so get that one" Ino smiled "You look so beautiful Sakura"

"You think?" Sakura twirled around

"Oh my god" a woman's voice made them look over, it was Kushina.

"Kushina-san" Ino smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at dresses, duh"

"I meant Minato-kun said you were on a mission"

"Minato-kun said that?" Kushina blushed at the outer thought "I mean, Yeah I just got back"

"How did the mission go?" Ino smiled towards the red head

"It went fine, of course I was there" She smirked

"That's good to hear" Sakura smiled

"That dress would look better on me; but I guess you have the hips for it"

"Kushina-san" Ino felt a vein in her brain twitch "You should try this on" Ino picked up a white dress with black lace, spread across the chest, and going down to a black belt. Under the belt the black lace continued down only for a short distance.

"That looks like an old lady dress"

"an old lady dress?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"for saggy boobs" Kushina paused "It'd look great on you"

"Kushina-san" Ino glared "Least we can make things look good; as you need more work done to your face; here I'll fix that straight nose for you"

"You wouldn't dare touch me; _My father is in the high Council"_

"Doesn't mean shit to me" Ino brought her fist up, only to get Sakura to interfere

"Hey that'd dress would look great on you" Sakura smiled "Go try it on" She pushed Ino into the change room.

"Che, she'd look more old then what she did"

"Kushina" Sakura gave her a cold look "Get the hell out of here, baka"

When Ino came out, it fit her in all the right places. Her boobs brought the attention to the lace; and how it traced her figure. It was like this dress was made for her. A couple of the other ladies looked over to Ino, and walked over to her; giving her hints and ideas of what kind of hairstyle she could have had with it.

"You two look beautiful" a man walked over to them "I am in love with your looks; and wow I need to take pictures, I would love to have you and you" He pointed to Ino and Sakura "On the cover of Kunoichi"

"Kunoichi!?" Kushina's jaw dropped "That is the most famo-"

"Yes yes, famous magazine ever" He paused and looked up and down Kushina "You eh" he paused "Go get us some coffee" he waved his hand "Shoo shoo"

"UGH!" Kushina stomped her foot on the ground and stormed off

"So will you girls do it?"

"Yeah; why not" Sakura nudged Ino "It'll be fun"

"Great!" He had a huge smile on his face "come to the back darlings"

Ino and Sakura followed the man, to a green wall.

"Just take a pose, one at a time and that's all" He paused "And no I won't Photoshop your bodies" He smiled "Only the background and some lighting on you"

Within minutes the girls finally were done the photo shoot.

"that was fun" Ino giggled at how weird she felt

The changed back to their clothes and bought those dresses.

"Keep sake" the girl both said and started to laugh.

After the dresses, the girls bought shoes, weapon pouches and some new weapons.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" A males voice called out to them

"What is it?" Sakura was facing the ANBU ninja

"Tsuande-Sama has summoned you"

"We're on our way" Sakura nodded

Within seconds the girls flash stepped towards their homes and towards Tsuande's office.

"Come in!" Tsuande cut them off before they could knock

"Tsuande-sama is everything okay?"

"Hello girls" a woman's voice was to the far right of Tsuande.

Turning their heads to see a blonde hair woman; getting healed by local medic ninjas.

"Tsuande" Minato flash stepped into the room, with Naruto following behind him.

Minato turned his head towards the woman, and knew who she was immediately

"Mother"


	13. Mei Namikaze

"Mother" Minato took a step towards the woman.

Ino felt her eyes go bigger; this woman was his mother. Minato never spoke about his mother; not even when they had gone camping as kids.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Hey Minato, Naruto"_

 _"What is it Kiba?" Minato raised an eyebrow at the kid, at the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura lean against Ino._

 _"I met Shikamaru's parents, Ino's dad, Sakura's" Kiba replied, "Why haven't I met yours yet?"_

 _"Tired Sakura?"Ino whispered not wanting to interrupt the boys_

 _"Yeah" She moaned closing her eyes_

 _"They're not here" Minato leant against the rock behind him. Sighing to himself he muttered "That's all"_

 _"Do you think they'll come back?"_

 _"Who knows" Minato looked up at the sky. Frowning Minato slowly closed his eyes._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_ **

Mei wore a black jumpsuit with light grey straps around her body; holding her weapons. She had cuts and bruises on her arms, and legs. Her hair was in a tight high ponytail. Mei had a long scar running down her face like something had slashed its claws against her face.

"Minato, Naruto" She stood up and had a small smile towards her sons "You look so much like your father"

"What?" Naruto was in shock "Mum?" Naruto took a step towards her, within a second Naruto had given her hug.

"I can't believe it's you, both of you" Naruto had tears running down his face as his mother cupped his face with her hands. She kissed his forehead. "I can't believe this" Naruto hugged his mother once again.

"Shh baby" Mei rubbed his back and closed here eyes

Across the room Minato stayed where he was; looking towards the floor.

 _'Ino'_

 _'Yes Tsunade-sama'_

 _'Do you think you could manage to interrogate her?'_

 _'I can'_

 _'Then this is your task'_ Tsunade looked towards Ino

"So you must be Mei Namikaze" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Mei nodded her head

"Welcome home Mei, But I'm going to ask you to go with Ino" Tsunade gave a small smile "For the time being Ino will be watching you; until the council can talk to you"

"I understand" Mei gave a small smile towards Ino "Thank you for your time"

Ino had nothing to say to Mei, she more concerned about Minato. She had been watching Minato since he said the word _'mother'._

"This was Mei-san" Ino motioned for her to follow.

The two blonde haired girls walked out of the room.

"Minato"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Minato bowed his head towards her

"I want you to scout the area" Tsunade rubbed her forehead "Take your ninja's and scout the area"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Minato nodded his head and walked out of her office.

"Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Don't trust her, yet" Tsunade frowned seeing Naruto's face "She might be here for the wrong reason; I don't want you or Minato to get hurt because of her"

"But- Yeah" Naruto felt crushed, his own mother was back in his life; and now wasn't trusted "So Ino-chan is interrogating her?"

"Ino was trained by the best there was" Tsunade sat down on her chair "She's the best we got"

"I know" Naruto felt at a crossroad.

His mother, no. Naruto paused and looked towards the back of the door.

 _Their_ mother was home.

 _ **~With Ino and Mei~**_

"So you're Minato-kun's and Naruto-san's mother?" Ino started the conversation off while they walked towards the interrogation room.

"I am; I can't believe how much they grew" Mei smiled "I wish I was there for it"

"Do you remember where you were?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"I remember bits and pieces"

"With this Interrogation; I will be pushing into your memory" This was part of the procedure her father used.

"Do you think I can regain my memory?" Mei seemed on edge about something.

"It's a possibility" Ino stopped before a door "When you're ready; you can open the door, and we can begin"

"Let's get this started" Mei sat down on the opposite side of the table that was present in the room. Ino sat down by the door; in front of Mei.

The room went quiet; as Ino started to pry into Mei's mind. Ino's main objective was to make sure Mei could be a citizen of Kohona and had no secrets that could harm any citizen or the village.

Hours went by as the interrogation came to an end.

Ino slowly opened her eyes.

"Take it slowly Mei" Ino watched Mei rub her forehead

"Wow" Mei opened her eyes "I-uh that hurt"

"It wasn't supposed to" Ino winced feeling a throb in her head.

Mei started to have tears fall from her eyes.

"Mei-san are you alright?"

"My memories" Mei sniffed "I have them back"

"Mei-san I need to ask you something"

"What is is Ino-chan?" She brought her head up to see Ino's stone cold face

"What are you and Orochimaru planning?" Ino stood up with both hands on the table

"I- I went to Orochimaru to find my husband" Mei frowned at her memory "I left my family behind to find my love, and I was too late"

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Mum, Naruto wants to ask if he can have another bowl?" Minato was roughly three and his brother two._

 _"Sure sweetie" She smiled at her youngest "You can have anything you want"_

 _Mei waited for her two to fall asleep; before going over to the Yamanaka household._

 _"Hello Judy"_

 _"Hello Mei" Judy smiled towards her "Do come in"_

 _"Is Inoichi awake Judy-san?"_

 _"He is, Inoichi" Judy called to her soon to be ex-husband "Mei-san is here for you"_

 _"Mei?" Inoichi walked down from upstairs "Hey, what can I do for you?"_

 _"I need you to watch over Minato and Naruto for me"_

 _"Sure how long are you going to be gone?" Inoichi looked around her "Where are the boys?"_

 _"They're at home"_

 _"Mei, just what are you planning?"_

 _"Please look after them" She bowed "I won't be gone long"_

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

"I will ask you again" Ino paused "What are you two planning?"

"He took advantage of me, and used me" Mei cried "He wanted Minato alone" Mei sobbed "To kill him"

Ino felt her heart stop "He used you as a diversion" Ino opened the door as fast as she could and ran into an ANBU ninja.

"I'm sorry" The ANBU bowed his head

"Take Mei-San to the prison" Ino took off running "Don't release her until I get back"

 _'Minato!'_

 _'Ino-chan?'_

 _'Minato come back to Kohona now!'_

 _'Is everything okay?'_

 _'Orochimaru is after you Minato'_

Ino started to run towards the front gate. Running into the forest, she could sense where Minato's Chakra was. _  
_

"Ino!" Naruto ran beside her "Where's Minato?"

"He's over there, somewhere" Sakura caught up to them

Within minutes Ino, Naruto and Sakura had found where Minato's chakra was coming from, his weapon.

"Where is he?" Ino looked around for her boyfriend

"MINATO!"

"You won't find him here" A males voice was heard, turning their attention to the voice.

"Kabuto!" Naruto growled, "Where is my brother!"

Kabuto was wearing a normal grey vest with a white tee-shirt under it. Black pants and black sandals.

"He's with Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto pushed his glasses up

"You will tell us, where My brother is" Ino could feel Naruto's chakra wave with anger

"I told you Naruto" Kabuto had a small smirk on his face "With Orochimaru-sama"

"Where is Orochimaru?" Ino stepped towards Kabuto

"What makes you think I know?"

"You're Orochimaru's little bitch that's why" Ino cursed

"Well then I guess I'll just make my way back to Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto glared at Ino

"You're not going anywhere" Ino raised her hand towards Kabuto picking him off the ground "With or without your permission I will find Minato" Ino's eyes went to a crimson red "I can rip your mind open; you will be a worm, for the rest of your pathetic life"

"Ino" Sakura whispered as she watched her best friend threatened Kabuto.

"Where is Orochimaru?!"

"Aren't you just a bucket full of sunshine"

"I will not ask again Kabuto; You're going to tell us"

"How about I show you?" Kabuto glared at the blonde haired woman

"You will show us" Ino's eyes changed to a light yellow "Is there a trap waiting?"

"No" Kabuto's eyes changed to the same yellow

"How can we trust him?" Sakura frowned and glared at Kabuto

"He's under my control" Ino didn't even look back towards the young woman "What should we expect?" Ino asked

"Nothing, not even Orochimaru-sama knows I'm here"

"Let's go"

"I think we need backup" Sakura rubbed her arm

"We don't have time" Naruto glared "My brother is in danger"

"What should we expect? Kabuto" Ino raised an eyebrow

"Sasuke should be long dead"


	14. Another one bites the dust

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura felt her body stiff. Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart shatter as the love of her life's name was mentioned.

"Show us the way Kabuto" Ino commanded glaring at the young man that stood before her. Glancing down towards her arm, she saw her curse mark was still activated.

 _'Good'_

"This way" Kabuto turned around and ran to the direction of where his master was.

"Sakura, once you know where we are, go back and get the gang," Ino turned her head towards Sakura

"What; I can't leave you two" Sakura gasped at the idea "No way I'm leaving Ino-Pig"

"Sakura you mentioned we needed backup" Ino gave a small smile "You'll go and get it"

"I got a better idea" Naruto summoned a clone of himself "Go back to Kohona and get help"

Wordlessly the Naruto clone headed back towards Kohona.

"So any plans?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to get Minato back" Ino was closely following Kabuto "No doubts about it"

"And what about Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura felt her heart skip a beat

"We'll just knock him out and bring him back then" Naruto looked towards Sakura with his famous smile "I promised didn't I?"

"Naruto" Sakura whispered as he turned his head back towards Kabuto's back

 _~Naruto you really do love her~_ Out of the corner of Ino's eyes. She saw the hurt painted on his face.

 _~She loves Sasuke, Not me~_ Naruto looked towards Ino

 _~I'm sorry Naruto; you'll find the one that deserves you~_

 _~I know Ino-chan~_

The three ran towards a hut in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't very guarded, there were barely any trees near the hut. Kabuto opened the door, to reveal a staircase going down into the earth. Kabuto leads the team down, and soon they walked into a great hall. Walking into the huge hall. There was Minato laying on his side, facing them.

"Be on your guard" Ino glared as Kabuto opened the door. to reveal a staircase going down into the earth. Kabuto leads the team down, and soon they walked into a great hall. Walking into the huge hall. There was Minato laying on his side, facing them.

Once the door was open, it revealed a staircase going down into the earth.

"You first" Ino pushed Kabuto into the hut. Following the white haired man down the stairs, they soon found themselves walking into a huge hall.

Within seconds of walking into the huge room. Ino's eyes found her beloved laying on his side, facing them.

"Minato" Ino ran towards him, dropping to her knees. She lightly moved the hair from his eyes, lifting his head onto her knee's.

Naruto ran towards his fallen brother, just after Ino.

"Bro you alright?"

"Ugh" Minato mumbled "yeah, just tired"

Ino brushed the hair out of his face. A small cut was on his forehead, some blood was coming out of the small wound.

"Thank goodness" Ino looked down and smiled at him.

"Ino-chan" Minato blinked "Wait what happened?"

"Orochimaru is what happened" Sasuke walked out from the shadows "What are you three doing here?"

"Minato is my brother Teme" Naruto growled stepping towards him

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura brought her hand up to her chest. Looking down towards his hands she gasped.

Sasuke looked the same as the last time they saw him. Sasuke wore dark blue pants. A blue cloth covered his stomach and hands close to his knees. He had a purple rope as a belt. He had on a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso. He also had on some black arm guard that covered his forearms.

Sakura glanced at him and saw something in his hand.

Sakura gasped in shock.

In Sasuke's hand was a head, not just any head.

Orochimaru's head.

"Orochimaru is dead" Sasuke dropped the head and kicked it in the middle of them. "Take Minato and leave"

"Sasuke" Ino looked up from Minato and towards the black haired ninja.

"You're coming with us Sasuke-teme" Naruto smiled at his best friend

"..." Sasuke paused looking towards Naruto and towards Sakura. Those were his teammates; nothing more or less. He trusted them; then there was Ino and Minato.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Sasuke what are you doing?" Ino stood in front of him as he was laying down in the grass._

 _"Relaxing" Sasuke slowly sat up "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing" Ino sat beside him "You look down"_

 _"My brother is always busy" Sasuke sighed "He doesn't have any time for me"_

 _Ino paused and saw Minato and Naruto running towards their sparring spot._ _"Hey Sasuke"_

 _"What?" Sasuke sighed_

 _"why don't you train with Naruto and his big brother, Minato?" Ino smiled at him_

 _"Are they training now?" Sasuke sat himself up._

 _"Yeah; they're just starting" Ino stood up dusting her pants off as she stood up. "They just ran by towards their sparring spot"_

 _"Thanks, Ino-chan" Sasuke bowed his head and took off running towards where the brothers were._

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Go Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cheered seeing him going against Naruto_

 _"Sakura" Minato ran beside her "What's this about?"_

 _"Naruto-baka challenge Sasuke-Kun"_

 _"Over?" Minato raised an eyebrow. He knows his brother wouldn't start a fight over just anything._

 _"I don't know he just hates Sasuke-Kun" Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Sasuke, as he dodged Naruto's punches and kicks._

 _"Naruto! Sasuke!" Minato called over to them "You guys can do it!" Minato laughed getting cold glares from the two fighting._

 _Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto knocking him to the ground_

 _"Cheap shot!" Naruto growled at him_

 _"Naruto don't be a brat" Minato chuckled walking over to his brother pulling him onto his feet "We'll just have to train harder, right Sasuke"_

 _"You lasted longer Naruto" Sasuke gave a small smile towards Naruto_

 _"Next time I'll get you" Naruto smiled as the two bumped fists._

 _ **~End of Flashbacks~**_

"Let's go home" Sasuke nodded at his friends, Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile at the memories.

"Sasuke" Naruto's eyes were wide open "Yeah, Let's go"

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura smiled at her crush

"Minato-Kun" Ino smiled down at her boyfriend "Can you walk?"

"I think so, but you could always help me" Minato smirked

Minato slowly stood up and wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder

"So we're on the road again?" Minato smirked as he started to sing his favorite song.

Minato's only response was groans from his friends and girlfriend.

"Minato you are making me regret coming back to Kohona" Sasuke chuckled.


End file.
